Drakon Diaries
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Dear Diary, I'm sure, I'll see her tonight in my nightmares. Her screeches,her innocence and above all, her huge doe like brown eyes I had grown to adore,were now becoming a part of it. A nightmare I never wanted to see.
1. Prologue

**A/N: HELLO THERE ! I FINALLY JOINED FANFICTION AFTER MONTHS OF PROCASTINATING :P**

**SO I DECIDED TO GIVE A GO ON A DRAMIONE :D … ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SHIPS :)**

**MY DEAR FRIEND DECIDED TO GIVE IT THE NAME 'Drakon Diaries'. SO I THANK HER TO GIVE ME AN IDEA OF THE TITLE.**

**HOPEFULLY …. THIS FIRST FANFICTION OF MINE TURNS OUT TO BE AS I EXPECT IT TO BE …..**

**SO GUYS ….. ENJOY :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_15th February 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_It is impossible to get a proper sleep without a nightmare. Not only for me. But for the whole of the wizarding world. It is the reign of the Dark Lord. And I've seen many suffer. The muggles. How I loathed them. But the moment I saw them scream out; begging for their dear innocent lives in front of my own eyes, I understood that there was a fault in me. In my belief. And they deserved better._

_I never wanted to join the dark forces; the death eaters. I was forced to. I made all the wrong choices. And I realized that the moment I saw my DEAR aunt torture the girl I love. Hermione Granger. I knew that she, Potter and Weasley were on the run. They were doing it right by destroying all the hocruxes of the Dark Lord. I knew that I was with them. But when they showed up in the manor tonight, I had no idea what to do. To say, I had almost given up. Potter and Weasley got away, into the dungeons. While my dearest was left behind to be to ruthlessly tortured by my aunt. Just because she was a MUDBLOOD. Merlin! Sometimes I wished,I would've done something to save her. I couldn't see her die in front of my eyes. I just couldn't . It was when I realised that it was too late to confess my three year old love to her. I couldn't take it when the trio apparated right in front of me. At least,she was safe in Weasley's arms. I couldn't wish for more. Although , I'm sure, I'll see her tonight in my nightmares. Her screeches,her innocence and above all, her huge doe like brown eyes I had grown to adore,were now becoming a part of it. A nightmare I never wanted to see._

_Draco_

* * *

**A/N: SO THIS WAS THE PROLOGUE … TRIED TO BE THE BEST AT MY GRAMMAR …. OH WELL … NOBODY'S PERFECT ;)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	2. 2nd May 1998

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_2nd May 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's finally over. Potter defeated Dark Lord. And I'm finally free. Well not entirely. My family and I have to go through serious trials. I accept all the mistakes I've done. And I deserve to go to Azkaban. All I hope is that everything turns out to be as peaceful as I'm expecting this world of mine to be._

_What surprised me today was, a very familiar brunette pouring over her hearts to me. It felt as if we never had bad any bad blood between us. What I learnt was that I was wrong. I was wrong about the bushy hair, buck toothed witch who I always used to despise. But now, she was the woman I love. And her taking the first step to build our friendship made me love her even more. I still can't believe that I'm actually friends with Hermione Granger. I wonder what the world is coming to !_

_Draco_

* * *

The sun shone over the debris of Hogwarts castle, destroyed after the second wizarding war. The light had won and Voldemort was long forgotten. All thanks to Harry Potter; the boy who lived. Every single person, was celebrating with mixed emotions. There were many who bid goodbye to their friends, families and their loved ones. While there were others who were celebrating the joy of victory over evil. Yet one young man of seventeen years of age, stood away from all in the Astronomy tower, thinking about the his last minute change of sides. That boy, was Draco Malfoy.

Draco accepted that he made all the wrong choices in his past. He never meant to take sides with the dark forces. Every single pupil thought that he was bad; a bully. But there was not a single soul who tried to understand him; his heart. What he wanted to be and who wanted to be with. His stormy grey eyes , glistened under the morning sunlight as he gave out a huge sigh. His family was in a huge problem. And so was he. He wondered if he had ever befriended the muggle he used to despise, what would happen!? Would the hell break lose !? Shaking his head, he shoved his thoughts of Hermione Granger being his friend. She was with Ronald Weasley now. And there was no chance that the weasel king would allow him to be an _inch_ near to her.

"Nice view. Isn't it!?"

Draco turned around to his surprise, he found a young woman smiling at him. The boy couldn't believe his eyes. It was Hermione Granger, as she slowly walked over and stood next to him. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, which made him utterly speechless. Somehow, he managed-

"Yeah. Not to be rude Granger,but why exactly are you here !?"

"I can ask you the same."

They were in a comfortable silence when -

"Thanks for saving our arses in the room of requirement."

Draco was surprised at his very own words. _Why_ did he exactly say that !?

"Well, thanks for taking our side in the last minute. Why did you do that though !?"

"I wanted to make up for the mistakes I made.",Draco answered truthfully,"I followed Snape's footsteps-"

"I'm sorry about him.", Hermione said in a low voice,"He was your godfather. Right !?"

"Yes. He was."

There was silence again, when this time, the brunette spoke-

"Why aren't you there with your parents!?"

Draco slowly shifted his gaze at her and found her chocolate brown orbs looking questioningly at him. Oh! How her eyes mesmerized him.

"I wanted some time alone to think . There is a lot to take in. I mean, the war is over, the Dark lord is dead, and -"

"You are free.", she finished for him.

"No. I still have trials-"

"You'll get through them. I'll give a statement."

Draco just gaped at her. Were his ears _deceiving _him !?

"Look,your mother helped Harry. If it weren't for her- I would've lost another person I love."

Draco slightly flinched when she said 'love'. There was pang of jealousy in his chest just because she cared a lot for Scarhead. Oh! How much he hated him.

"But-", he found his voice again,"After all I've been to you for all these years-"

"I forgive you.",she said calmly .

"And what about my aunt torturing you -"

"It still wasn't your fault. I-"

"I could've saved you."

"Draco," his name from her mouth sounded like melody."I forgive you."

The blonde couldn't find words to thank her. He still couldn't believe that she forgave him. Was he dreaming. ?! For the very first time in two years,he sported a smile. Not to mention a genuine one as he said,"Thank You."

Hermione smiled brightly at him and said,"You're welcome. I always knew you weren't the bad boy. That's why I never hated you. Even after you despised me really hard. Harry and Ron- well they are a different case."

Draco chuckled._ Actually_ chuckled. This girl was lighting up his mood.

"I like your smile.",she said,"You should do that more often."

"Shouldn't you be with Weasley!? I mean you are together right!?"

"We are. Now that everything's back in its place. But I thought, you needed someone to talk to."

"Thanks Granger.", he said genuinely.

"Hermione. That's my name."

Draco smiled and brought out his hand and Hermione took it.

"It's weird huh.",Draco said,"Us being friends."

"I would've never thought.", Hermione replied. "Although, I wonder how would Harry and Ron react."

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER 1 :D**

**WAS PLANNING TO UPLOAD THAT FOR AGES … ANYWAY … FINALLY DID IT …;)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	3. 24th August 1998

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 2. I'VE TRIED TO MAKE IT AS SIRIUS AS POSSIBLE, BUT I KNOW I'VE FAILED TO :P *DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT I DID?* ;) (Edited 22/08/13)**

* * *

_24th August 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_I won't say I had a horrible day. Knowing today was our family trial I was obviously really nervous. The problem were not the members of Wizengamot ; it were the Golden Trio. Although Hermione assured me that she would set me free,I wasn't sure about what Potter and Weasley would say. Sure they knew about mine and Hermione's friendship. Scarhead was fine with it. But Weasley was being Weasley. He is so protective of his girlfriend. I couldn't blame him. He was the one Hermione chose. Sometimes, I still wish that 'The Brightest Witch of our age' were mine._  
_Back to the trials, to my surprise, I was set free. No one would ever believe that the Golden trio gave statements for me and my family. And no one would've ever thought of my father aapologizingto them. Especially Hermione._

_Draco_

* * *

"SILENCE !",Kingsley Shacklebot roared as the court room fell into dead silence. He sheepishly eyed at the three Malfoys sitting in front of him. Two pairs of grey orbs,that of Lucius and Draco met the Minister's beady black ones in fear. Kingsley knew that the Malfoy's, in particular the seventeen year old teen had changed sides during the war. Yet,they were death eaters;followers of Voldemort and they had to be punished.

Draco gulped at the sight of the minister's stern look. He knew that they were doomed. Trying his best to put a sporting look on his face,he tried to think about Hermione. It was when his mother took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Draco gave her a weak smile as she whispered,"Don't worry dear. I _know_ she will come."

Her son gave a small nod when a series of footsteps were heard from the courtroom entrance. All eyes averted at the source when the golden trio made their appearance and the room gushed into murmurs.

It was when Draco saw her. The muggle born gave him a small smile and a reassuring nod,before taking seat next to her ginger boyfriend. Draco gave out a sigh of relief,knowing that Hermione was now there and everything was about to go back to normal.

Kingsley cleared his throat and started,"We shall now start the hearing. I would like to question the master of the family first.",he looked at the eldest Malfoy,"Lucius Malfoy. Are you aware,why are you there in this courtroom!?"

Lucius stated at him and drawled,"Yes."

"Good. Now that you know of your crime, I would like to know, how were your wife and son involved in all the death eater activities."

"Narcissa wasn't involved.",Lucius grumbled ,"And neither was Draco. Only I was."

Kingsley sighed,"How many muggles did you kill this year?"

"Forty to be exact."

Kingsley nodded and set his eyes on Draco. The teen's heart skipped a beat at the brooding look the minister gave him. He knew that Hermione was intently studying him and dared not to look into her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy,did you kill Albus Dumbledore !?"

Draco lost his voice at the minister's question. He was far too nervous to answer. Giving Hermione a small glance,Draco found his voice.

"No.",he quivered,"I was supposed to. But I couldn't."

Kingsley nodded understandingly and continued,"Alright. Did you commit a murder after you became a death eater?"

It was when Draco found Hermione's brown eyes on the verge of tears. They said what she couldn't -'_I know you would never do that Draco.'_

"I was _supposed_ to. But I didn't.",Draco answered with much more confidence,"I couldn't kill them."

"And was your mother involved in any-"

"As father said,she wasn't !", the young Malfoy cut him off.

"Very Well.",Kingsley nodded,"And do you have anything to say Narcissa?!"

Narcissa Malfoy lifted her eyes and softly spoke,"My sister Bellatrix tortured sitting here. She tried to teach me how to kill. But I couldn't. I couldn't bare all the violence. And it was when I realised I chose the wrong side."

There was a moment of silence,broken by a gush of murmurs. All eyes went on Hermione,who felt her heart beat quicken.

"Silence !",Kingsley screamed again and then looked the trio.

"Do you have any statements in favor or against them!?",he asked.

Draco almost lost hope,after seeing the look on Harry's face but-

"I have statements in their favor minister.",Hermione said confidently. "Or at least in _Draco's_ favor."

All they eyes in the courtroom fell on Hermione as got up from her seat and walked over to the Malfoys. Draco smiled slightly as the brunette stood next to his seat and started-

"Minister,Draco Malfoy was supposed to kill _me_.",she said,which Draco's eyes widened.

_How did she know?_, he thought as she continued,"On the contrary,he saved my life from Gregory Goyle's killing curse in the Room of Requirement. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."

Looking at Draco,Hermione found him giving her a thankful smile when-

"Minister, Narcissa Malfoy saved me.",Harry stated,adjusting his glasses at the bridge of his nose,as he got up to join Hermione,"Voldemort would've been living if she didn't tell him I was dead. And as for Draco, he tried his best to save us in the Malfoy Manor."

Draco nearly gaped as Harry gave him a nod. What was the world coming to !?

Kingsley nodded before looking at Ron,"Anything you wish to say !?"

"The same as Harry and Hermione.",Ron said.

The minister nodded understandingly, arriving to a decision.

"Very well.",he said,"Those in favor of Draco Malfoy's imprisonment."

A few hands darted into the air.

"And those in favor of clearing all the charges on him."

Every person sitting in the room raised their hands,except for those who raised for his imprisonment. Draco's heart did a tap dance at this sight.

"Alright-",Kingsley started,"Draco and Narcissa Malfoy are cleared of all charges, while Lucius Malfoy will undergo his imprisonment in Azkaban prison for four years. The hearing ends here. Thank you."

The Wizengamot stood up to leave along with their minister when two guards walked over to escort the eldest Malfoy. Before he could leave,he stopped to look at the trio saying,"Thank you for saving my son and wife. They didn't deserve to go in with me. I know I deserve to be in Azkaban and I will never regret it. And Ms. Granger,_ Hermione_-",he continued as the brunette's eyes widened in surprise,"Your statements mean a lot to me. You saved my son from losing his dignity. And I'm sorry for everything I said and did in the past-"

"It's alright .",Hermione said in a surprised tone,"This was the least I could do. And if I can forgive Draco,why can't I forgive you!?"

Lucius,for the very first time,smiled at her."Thank you.", he said again. Turning back to his family,he said,"Take care of yourselves. Narcissa- please! Don't! I deserve this. Draco,take care of her and yourself as well. Do you promise me that!?"

Draco nodded,before enveloping his crying mother into his embrace. This was the very first time he felt that his father had changed into a man he always wanted him to be. For the very first time,he was proud of him ; for accepting his faults and mostly for apologizing to Hermione.

"I will father.",he assured Lucius,before the eldest Malfoy disappeared into the blue. Narcissa's cries subsided as she looked at her son with her endearing blue eyes.

"Draco,will he come back!?",she asked him solemnly.

"Yes mother.",Draco said reassuringly,"He will."

Narcissa gave him a teary smile before turning to the trio.

"Thank you ",she said softly,"For saving Draco's life-"

"There is no need Mrs. Malfoy.",Harry said with a small smile."He didn't deserve all of this. And I could do anything for _Hermione's_ friend."

At this,Draco smiled at Hermione,who blushed at his gaze. After moments, the sides of his lips tugged into a frown,as Ron wrapped an arm protectively around Hermione's waist and smirked him. Oh! How much he wanted to slap that smirk off the Weasel's face.

"Anyway-",Harry started,"I should thank the two of you-"

"That was nothing.",Draco said,"You guys deserved better. Especially Hermione."

"Thanks Draco.",the brunette said sincerely." I must say I had never seen this day coming. I mean us three and the Malfoy's having a conversation like normal people."

Harry and Draco chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes.

"The beaver befriending the ferret.",Ron said in a sing song manner as Draco glared at him and Hermione pried his arm off her waist.

"I swear I had never seen this coming.",Draco heard his mother whispering into his ear." I know you love her Draco."

Draco tried his best not to meet his mother's eyes and saw Hermione speaking to him.

"So, do you want to come over to my place for dinner!?",she asked meekly,"I mean I am baking tonight and wanted you to join Harry,Ron and I. Not to mention,I want to know you better."

"I would love to.",Draco answered. Oh yes he _did_,want her to know a lot about him.

* * *

**A/N: AND THEIR FRIENDSHIP BLOSSOMS EVEN MORE :D AND WHO HAD EXPECTED LUCIUS TO BECOME A GOOD GUY? *I SURELY DIDN'T***


	4. 1st September 1998

**A/N: CHAPTER 3 ! I KNOW I SAID THAT I HAVE EXAMS BUT … THIS WAS THE LEAST I COULD DO :D … I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS 3 :***

**GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY … MAKING ME WRITE EVEN MORE …. oh ... AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY ! :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_1st September 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it just me or am I actually back at Hogwarts !? I'm sure all of it is a dream. But I guess it isn't. Just because I see Hermione reading '__**Hogwarts a History'**__,as she curls up on the couch opposite to mine. And now I can't take my eyes off her. I was sure that she was my co-head. It's unbelievable that I was appointed as the Head Boy,after whatever I've been through in my past and currently I was sharing a dorm with the most beautiful Head Girl ; Hermione Jean Ganger. I look at her as she nibbles her pouty lip in utmost concentration,and runs her fingers through her brunette curls. It is surely hard to believe that I love everything about her,despite hating her so much for outshining me in every single subject. Oh! She knows that I've been staring at her for a while as she gives me a sweet little smile. That's it for now! I better run before she asks me questions._

_Draco_

* * *

"Draco-", Hermione starts, as she closes her book,"is there something funny that you have been staring at me!?"

_'Funny!?_',Draco thought,_' It's adorable Hermione. Who wouldn't like to see you in your cute little Disney Pj's as you call it-'_

"Oh, it's nothing.", Draco said smiling at her,as he got up to leave, "I've just been thinking-"

"Thinking about how you ended up as my co-head!?",she asked intently, grabbing his arm, to stop him him. Draco felt shivers in his spine at her touch. He just wished to grab her and kiss her, as if the world was meeting an apocalypse-

_'Slow down there Malfoy!',his mind screamed,'She is with the Weasel-'_

"Draco-",Hermione's concerned voice broke him off his reverie."Are you alright!?"

The blonde chuckled,"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that- today, was a long day."

Hermione smiled and nodded understandingly." It was.", she said, "Going to bed !?"

"Yup. Are you!?"

"In a moment. I mean, classes start tomorrow and I don't want to oversleep-"

"I get it. We don't want our Head Girl to be late."

They chuckled, as their voice filled up their quiet dormitory.

"Yeah. I don't want that.", Hermione said, as her cheek flushed into a tinge of pink.

"Alright then-",Draco started, "Good night."

"Good night.", Hermione said, as the two walked into their rooms.

Draco heard her lock clicking close, when he closed his very own and stripped into his shirtless self,and pajama bottoms. As his body met the soft sheets of his bed, he smiled to himself, thinking about the events that followed the day ...

* * *

_"I know Minerva has forgiven you dear.",Narcissa cooed at her son,as the duo stood on platform 9 3/4. The scarlet Hogwarts Express welcomed millions of students returning meet their magical world yet again._

_Draco rolled his eyes as Narcissa adjusted his platinum blonde locks. "Mother- I'm sure something is wrong. Why would I be named the Head Boy after what all I was and did in my past-"_

_"I'm sure she's buried the hatchet Draco.",his mother smiled and gave a peck on his cheek,when-_

_"Oh 'Mione! I'll miss you!"_

_"I'll miss you too Ron. Promise me you'll write to me every week."_

_Draco turned around to see Ron immensely hugging Hermione and whispering something into her ears. He frowned as she flushed into shades of red at whatever that weasel was saying. To Draco's relief, Hermione broke away, and gave Harry a hug. All he wanted to do was to break every limb in Potter's and Weasel's body, wishing that it was him she was hugging-_

_"Go and talk to them Draco.",Narcissa said softly,"I know that look on your face. It clearly says -"_

_"Don't finish that mother.", Draco said, slightly blushing, "I'll go and talk to them."_

_He felt a pang of nervousness as he walked towards the Golden Trio. The sweet sound of her laughter grew nearer,when Draco realised a pair of chocolate brown eyes noticing his presence._

_"Hey Draco! "Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Draco's neck,hugging him tightly ," How have you been!?"_

_Draco gulped as he hugged her back,resulting a skip of heartbeat in his veins. Was that a déjà vu!?_

_"Hey Hermione!", he said breaking away from her embrace and nodded at Harry and Ron. "Hello to you too!"_

_"Hello. ",Harry said politely._

_"Malfoy.",Ron nodded grimly, "Congratulations on making it as the Head Boy "_

_"Thanks." Draco said uneasily, "I wonder who the Head Girl is -"_

_"'Mione is the Head Girl.", Harry said proudly as Hermione blushed, "Wasn't it obvious!?"_

_"Very much", the blonde chuckled and looked at the brunette standing next to him,"Congrats"_

_"Same to you.", Hermione mumbled._

_They stood in silence when Draco spoke again-_

_"Why aren't you two joining back!?",Draco asked, looking at Harry and Ron._

_"We're going for an early Auror training.", Harry replied, "Better than going to Hogwarts and study all the time like Hermione-"_

_"Studying is fun okay! "Hermione scowled," And I'll get a full degree unlike you and Ron. Not to mention that Draco too is going with me .So to conclude, you'll miss all the fun we're going to have this year!"_

_"Oh no. You'll miss us 'Mione. "Ron said, "Especially me."_

_"That I will Ron.", Hermione sighed, when the train announced its departure._

_"We have to go.", the brunette says as she turns to Harry, "Can I talk to you for a moment!?"_

_"Sure. "Harry said, as Draco saw the two friends walk away. And to his horror, he was left with the Weasel who threw dangerous looks at him._

_"If you hurt Hermione-",he started, "I'll make sure to send you where you actually belong."_

_Draco frowned at him, "I must say that if _you_ break up with her or cheat on her, I'll feed _you_ to the dragons."_

_"Since when did _you _become so protective of her!?",Ron sneered._

_"Ever since I saw her getting tortured by my crazy aunt. "Draco answered truthfully, "And believe me, if I wasn't a coward, I would've stood up against my family, just for her."_

_Ron's brows lifted in surprise at Draco's words._

_"Do you _like _her Malfoy!?"_

_It was Draco's turn to look surprised when he felt someone tugging at his arm._

_"Come on Draco. We have to go.", Hermione said, "Bye Ron."_

_"Bye.", Ron mumbled before the Heads caught up with the slow speed of the train. While finding their way to the Heads compartment, Hermione asked-_

_"Did you actually tell Ron that you would kill him if he broke my heart!?"_

_Draco's eyes widened at her question and tried his best not to meet her eyes as he answered,"Yeah."_

_"But why!?"_

_"I guess just because I didn't want to see you hurt anymore."_

'Just because I love you Hermione and you have no idea.'

_"Thanks Draco. I really appreciate that."_

_"No problem. Anything for a friend."_

* * *

With that, Draco chuckled to himself, still not believing that he almost confessed his love for Hermione to Ron and didn't get murdered on the spot. Closing his eyes, he thought-

_'So now the weasel knows that he has a competition.'_

* * *

**A/N: SO NOW RON KNOWS THAT DRACO IS HIS COMPETITION …. AND DRACO IS SMUG ABOUT LETTING HIM KNOW (LOLS ;))**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	5. 25th December 1998

**A/N: A BUSY WEEK … TIRING WEEK COMING UP -_-**

**ALTHOUGH ….. THIS STORY KEEPS ME COMPANY ! :D**

**AND I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERS 3 3 ….. AND AS TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP ….**

**Soccerisawesome19-**** Your review gives me loads of advices. So thanks for it (Y) And as for the usage of my commas and quotes, I've always been writing like that. So it has become a bad habit of mine :P But yeah … I'll work on them :) And as for Blaise …. His first appearance as a cheeky little friend is coming up :D**

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_25th December 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, was my first date with Hermione. Oh wait! Don't get it wrong! She was my date as a friend for the Yule ball. That girl couldn't look more serene with that lavish royal blue dress and her delicious soft curls, which cascaded over her silky shoulders. For a moment I thought that- NEVER MIND ! I'm sure she wasn't going to kiss me. Right now, I'm crazy enough to write to you on an early Christmas morning as I see a very peaceful sleeping Hermione on my bed. Don't get it wrong again! She was the one who went all tipsy and pulled me into the bed with herself. I swear no funny business happened. I guess she's waking up now. Will write later._

_Draco_

* * *

Hermione's head pounds as she tries to fight the piercing sun rays falling into her eyes. The feeling of soft sheets with a musky scent made her feel a bit odd. Her room didn't smell like that! Then where -

She jumps to sit on the bed and finds a pair of silver orbs intently gazing at her.

"Hey there Hermione. "Draco smiles as he gets up from his table and sits at the foot of the bed." Merry Christmas."

Hermione just gapes at him_. 'Does he ever feel cold when he sleeps shirtless? And when did he get such an amazing, sexy body-'_

"Hermione!?"Draco's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you alright!?"

"What am I doing in _your_ bed?" She spluttered like a fish out of water.

Draco sheepishly looks at her and then smirks.

"Stop smirking will you!?"The brunette snapped. "Answer me Draco,. What am I doing here?!"

"Don't you remember!?"Draco said huskily as he played along. Oh he was going to annoy the hell out of her! "You were screaming my name all over last night. Have you forgotten!?"

He then realized that he shouldn't have done that, when Hermione started to throw pillows at him.

"HOW _COULD_ YOU!?" she screeched as she chased him all over the common room. Draco tried his best to run away from Hermione's dangerous wrath, when she caught him by his arm.

"Now answer me Dra- aah !"

The two lost their balance and fell on the couch. Hermione cringed and then felt a heavy weight on top of her. It was when she realized that Draco's eyes were on her.

_'This couldn't get more awkward' _the two thought, and really soon were lost in each other's eyes. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat when Draco's cold fingers brushed the brunette lock of her cheek and caressed it smoothly. She had never felt this very new feeling lately. Not even when Ron touched her in such a manner. But, why was Draco's touch so intimidating? Why was she feeling that he's the one. The next thing she knew was Draco's lips on her cheek. Blood rushed into her ears as she flushed into shades of maroon.

Draco could not register what he just did_. 'Did I just- kiss her cheek!?'_ What on earth made him do that!? He had to explain all of it before she jumped to conclusions.

"Hermione-", he started," I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I'll consider that as a small Christmas gift from you." She smiled "and hope you like mine."

Butterflies flew in Draco's stomach when she gave a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. Well, he had expected a sweet kiss on the cheek. But, her lips on the corner of his made his heart melt. What was she playing at !? Running her fingers through his hair, she said," Merry Christmas Dra-"

"I _bet_ your brother has to see this Weasley."

Draco and Hermione's head shot towards the door where they found their best friends smirking at them. Draco at an instant got off Hermione and pulled her to her feet.

"You could've knocked Blaise!", Draco growled while his friend kept smirking at him.

"Ah! So we actually intruded their privacy." Blaise said maliciously to Ginny. "What would your brother think Ginny !? If he saw these two-"

"Look Blaise, nothing happened. "Hermione said quickly, as Ginny threw daggers at her. "And Ginny -"

"Don't! Ginny seethed "Don't you dare-"

"Gin I swear nothing -"

"Then _why_ are you in Draco's Quidditch jersey?"

Hermione gave her a questioning look and then realised that she was in Draco's oversized Slytherin jersey, which came up till her mid-thigh. Taking a huge breath, she turned to Draco.

"_Why am I in your jersey!?_"She asked.

"Hermione, let me explain!"Draco raised his arms at an angry Hermione. "I swear on my mother nothing happened after the ball. You were just tipsy with all the firewhiskey challenged you accepted from my _dear friend_ Blaise-" he glared at the Italian " and when I got you back, you puked on your dress-" he scrunched his nose in disgust." Your room was locked. So the only option was to change you into something clean _with magic_ and put you to bed. I tried my best to let you sleep alone in _my bed_. But you were the one who pulled me in, calling out _Ron's_ name."

Hermione noticed a change in Draco's tone as he spat Ron's name. _'Was he- does he actually like me!?_' She then looked at Ginny and Blaise who had amused looks on their faces. The brunette nodded understandingly and asked "Did you stay the whole night with me!?"

Draco looked into her soft brown eyes. Did she _realize_ something!? He could see a lot of expectations in them. So all he answered was-

"Yes. I was. And I learnt you like to cuddle."

Hermione chuckled, when someone cleared their throat.

"We are still here. But if you want us to got so that you guys can _continue _whatever you were doing, it's fine with us." Blaise said innocently.

"Next time Draco-", Hermione said" remind me to give such a dare to this arse, so that-"

"Okay I get it Granger! "Blaise said raising his hands in mock surrender "You guys continue making up for your friendship, while Ginny and I will go and have our breakfast. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." The two said, when their friends left their dorm to their privacy.

"Um, Hermione -" Draco started "I have to give you present."

"So do I." She replied "It's in my room. But I'll _Accio_ it. I'm too lazy to go all the way up there."

Draco nodded in agreement, when both of them _Accioed_ their presents non verbally, with a wave of their wands. Hermione smiled, as she gave Draco a neatly wrapped box of blue and silver.

"Hope you like it." She said softly when Draco unwrapped her gift and smiled. A copy of _**A Tale Of Two Cities**_ and _**Great Expectations**_. He knew Hermione would gift him books. And the thing which made him happy was his love for muggle classics.

"I know it's a bit-" Hermione started.

"I always wanted to read these two." Draco admitted "Especially _**a Tale of Two Cities**_. Thanks."

Hermione blushed" Not a problem."

Draco then handed her a flat gift, wrapped in Yule colours. Hermione questioningly looked at him as he said" It's nothing much. I just wanted to give you something different."

Hermione's gift took her breath away. It was a sketch of hers, where she was curled up on her favorite couch, reading a book. What mattered her was Draco had started to let her know him.

"Draco- this is," she found herself speechless" I never knew you could sketch!"

"Oh well." Draco said shyly as he scratched the back of his neck "I like sketching. And I have been working on this for the past one month. I wanted you to know how beautiful you look with at passionate look on your face."

Hermione blushed at his gaze and at an instant, she gave a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you. "she said softly as Draco gathered her in his arms, smelling the scent of her Vanilla shampoo "No one has ever told me that. Not even Ron."

Draco inwardly smirked._' Take that Weasel_.'

"You think I'm passionate Draco!?" She further asked.

"You are. "he answered "Whoever _you _decide to be with is going to be a really lucky man."

"And the girl _you_ decide to be with would be considered as a really lucky princess." She said looking at him.

_'Wish it was you._' He thought.

"Anyway-" she continued "We better get ready and meet those two snitches. They might be wondering that we are shagging each other senseless."

Draco chuckled"Yeah. We better do."

Hermione shook her head and went to her room to grab fresh clothes. What was the feeling she was having for Draco lately!? Such thoughts often made her crazy.

_'I need to have a talk with Ginny_.'

* * *

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME IF I DIDN'T MENTION THE YULE BALL ….. BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY MADE A DRAFT OF THIS STORY AND IT WILL BE SEEN AS DRACO AND HERMIONE'S MEMORY IN FUTURE … :)**

**AND THE KISSES ON THE CHEEK :*fangirl squeal* I SAY THAT WAS QUITE A DRAMIONE FLUFF ;) ANYWAY … LET ME TELL YOU THAT I'LL BE MOVING REALLY FAST WITH THE STORYLINE …. BUT YEAH, WILL MANAGE TO COVER UP EVERY SINGLE THING :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	6. 14th February 1999

**A/N: YES, I DO KEEP TELLING THAT MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP BUT, I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING …. IT'S MY ADDICTION ….. ANYWAY … I REALLY LOVE MY REVIEWERS ALREADY :***

**HERE COMES CHAPTER 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_14th February 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the very first time in eighteen years of my life that I've felt really awkward lately. My mother raised me into a fine gentleman but- what happened tonight!? Why was I being desperate in front of Hermione today!? Was it me, or was it about her getting roses for the lovey-dovey occasion!?_

_Valentines. I never enjoyed this day. Trust me. When Pansy was my girlfriend back in third year, she had a lot of expectations from me. But all she is now is my best female friend. Thank god she's not that annoying as she was. What surprised me was that she and Blaise sent me on a blind date. Okay, this had never happened with me before. But my date made me love this day even more. Any guesses there!? I think I'm just being obvious now._

_Draco_

* * *

Hermione woke up at the sound of a sharp knock on her window. She sighed bidding goodbye to the warmth of her bed as she got up to retrieve the parcels from the owl, who sat at the edge of the window.

"Morning Pig. "She cooed at the owl, caressing its soft feathers. The owl showed an equal affection as she withdrew the parcels from its leg. The first one was from Ron. She smiled as a box of chocolate bourbons fell into her lap, along with blue, yellow and pink roses.

_'Oh Ron._', she thought as she read his letter-

_'To my dearest 'Mione_

_Happy Valentine's Day ! Wish I was there with you. But at this very moment, I'm busy with a new mission with Harry. Sorry, I don't have much to say. You know about my 'emotional range of teaspoon'. Anyway, hope the roses I sent you, tell how I feel for you. Reply soon._

_Love_

_Ron'_

Hermione kept the chocolate box aside as she opened the second parcel, which was obviously from Harry. Yet again, two roses, that of colors yellow and magenta fell on her lap. She smiled as she opened his letter-

_'My lovely Hermione,_

_I know I could never be your valentine nor I'll ever, knowing that you're that sister of mine I always wished to have. But still, I want to confess my love for you my lovely friend. Wish I could see you like I see Ginny. Alas, our fate was written with the red head siblings and not with each other. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day. And remember, I'll always love you and will be there by your side, whenever you need me._

_Love_

_Harry_

_P.S- I somehow didn't let Ron see this. Or else he would've gone back to his old, grumpy self. Hope you like the small token of mine._

Hermione chuckled as she opened the small, delicate velvet box to reveal a tear drop shaped sapphire pendant. She had always known of Harry's choices.

_'Love you too brother_.' She thought to herself as she walked over to her closet and took out two small parcels as she tied them to Pigwidgeon's leg.

"You know where to take them Pig." She cooed as the owl fluttered his wings in excitement and flew away. Hermione sighed as she closed the window. _'Five roses and none of them were red._' She thought _'I was expecting one from Ron but- I guess he doesn't love me._'

* * *

Draco grunted as the sound of frantic knocks on his door as he buried his face into the pillow.

"Who the hell is it early in the morning!?" He groaned as the knocking on his door continued.

"Drakie poo!" A high pitched female called out for him. "Don't you dare keep sleeping."

Draco then sat up on his bed, annoyed. He knew who it was. Scowling to himself, he unlocked his door. The next thing he knew was his face buried in tamed black mane of his friend.

"Pansy, would you _ever_ stop calling me _that_!" he chuckled, hugging her back.

Pansy broke away and smiled at him. "I know I used to call you that back in the third year-"

"And you still do." He mumbled.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him and continued" And you always sleep in. Thanks to me calling you _'Drakie poo'_ wakes you up."

Draco shook his head and conjured two roses of yellow and pink from thin air. Pansy's eyes widened at this as she asked "How did you do that !?"

He smirked, presenting the two roses to her "Wandless magic_. Hermione_ taught me."

Now it was Pansy's turn to smirk" What have _planned_ for her for today!?"

"Nothing. "he mumbled as his ears went hot.' _Nothing as yet'_

"Oh well. She looked quite happy when I came over. It seems that _Weasley _gifted her sapphire locket she was wearing-"

Now Draco felt a pang of jealously in his heart. All he wanted to do was to -

"If you're thinking of telling her that you love her,it's not a good idea." Pansy said.

Draco gaped at her." How did _you_ know what_ I_ was thinking!?"

"I'm your best friend. I know how your mind works." She smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes and said "So, do you have a date today!?"

"Are you suggesting us to go on a date?!" She cocked an eyebrow "I thought you were about to ask Hermione-"

"Well, I -"

"I think _Blaise_ has asked her already. Knowing Potter and Weasely won't be there today."

"What!" Draco screamed in horror "_Blaise_ asked her out."

"Well, I dunno. "Pansy shrugged" But all I can say is that you have a blind date tonight."

Draco's eyes widened. "Me. _A blind date_. Tell me you're joking."

"Oh I'm not. Blaise and I are setting you up. Now that Hermione's already been _taken_-"

His glare shut her up.

"Oh well. I shall say no more." She said, pretending to zip her mouth "And come over for breakfast before it gets over."

Draco nodded as Pansy left. Alright. So _Blaise asked Hermione on a date_. And was sending _his best friend_ on a blind date. How could he!? He knew that she was with the Weasel and also that his best friend loved her !

_'Blaise Zabini, you're so dead.'_

* * *

Draco took a quick shower and donned his favorite pair of blue jeans and white shirt. As he descended down his room, he found Hermione setting up breakfast for him on their coffee table. She had been wearing skinny jeans of black matched up with a simple cream t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun.

Draco smiled at the sight as he said" You really didn't need to do this."

Hermione looked up and found him standing next to her. She chuckled as she said" You slept in and breakfast was almost over. So I thought of getting you some."

"Thanks." Draco mumbled as he helped himself with an apple and sat on one of the chairs.

Hermione sat opposite to him as she grabbed a Choco-chip muffin and munched in it. Draco had an amused look on his face as she licked the melted chocolate off her lips. It was when she saw him staring at her.

"What!?" She asked shyly.

"Do you always do that !?" He asked.

"What !?"

"Licking the chocolate off your lips like a small kid."

She blushed when Draco chuckled.

"It's cute." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." She said meekly.

"Anyway, what plans for today!?" He started. He wanted to confirm whether his friend was joking about her date with Blaise.

"I have a date tonight." She said.

_'Now you're dead for sure Blaise!' _his mind screamed.

"Oh." Was all he could say "Do you mind asking me with who!?"

"Well-" she started" I -"

"'Mione!", Ginny Weasely called out as she entered the dorm "Are you - oh hi Draco."

"Hi." Draco said curtly when Ginny looked at the brunette and continued "'Mione! Please come on already!"

"Ginny, there's almost _eight hours_ left." Hermione drawled.

"But, please! Hermione I -"

"Alright." Hermione gave up as she got up and turned to Draco. "Sorry, I have to get going. There is- something I've left for you on your desk. Did you see!?"

"No. But I'll surely will." Draco smiled as Hermione nodded and left with Ginny, leaving Draco all alone.

The blonde sighed as he finished his breakfast and ran up to his room. To his surprise, he found a small bouquet if pink, yellow and white roses, set on his table with a piece of parchment beneath it. He smiled as he read the letter-

_'Dear Draco,_

_Wish I could be yours and you could be mine. But I guess our friendship is the first step. You know I forgive you for whatever happened between us in the past. And I find myself really lucky to have a friend like you. Happy Valentines._

_Love_

_Hermione'_

Draco traced his finger over her name. And read the letter once more. _'Wish I could be yours and you could be mine.'_

What did she mean by that !?

* * *

**A/N: THE CHAPTER DOESN'T END HERE ….. IT'S A REALLY LONG ONE. SO I DECIDED TO SPLIT IT INTO TWO ( JUST LIKE THE DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE ;)) NOT TO WORRY …. BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER …. BLIND DATE ALERT ! AND LOADS OF FLUFF ;)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	7. Confessions Of A Lover's Heart

Draco adjusted his black blazer on top of his sky blue shirt as he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming Pans!" He called, tying up his shoe laces. Oh! What a disaster is was going to be. The blind date. He didn't even know _who_ his date was. _'Well, this is why it is called a blind date.'_ Pansy's voice echoed in his brain. He didn't even bother to buy a small gift for her. How would he manage'!?

"Draco, are you done!?" Pansy called out. Getting up from his bed, he opened the door and found Pansy smiling at him, in a black cocktail dress.

"Not bad." She smirked "Only if you-"

And without giving him a warning, she messed up his gelled hair and loosened his black tie, opening the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Pansy-" Draco protested "what-"

"All done. You're date needs to know how _sexy _you are."

Draco glowered at her as she pulled him into the empty corridor of the seventh floor.

"Pansy, what should I do?!" Draco asked anxiously.

"You're Draco Malfoy. _Turn on your charm_." She said simply.

"But Pans, I've bought nothing for her."

"Luckily, I've bought it for you." With that, she handed him a huge bouquet of yellow, blue and lavender roses.

"What are blue and lavender flowers supposed to mean!?" He asked her.

"She'll know. And _I know_ she'll tell you." Pansy replied as the two stopped in front of the Room Of Requirement.

"How do I know it's her!?"

"First off, she'll be wearing pink. Second off, she'll know the moment she sees you that you're her date. And the reservation is under my name."

"Wait. She doesn't know that I'm her date!?"

"I said, _she'll know the moment she sees you_. All the best."

With that, Pansy kissed his cheek and walked away, and a large door opened in front of him. _'This is it_.' Draco thought as the door opened and the next thing he knew, he was in a lavish restaurant in Paris. Walking to the reception, he said "Two, in name of Parkinson."

"_De cette façon, monsieur_. "The receptionist said, leading him to one of the tables, set up outside, Eiffel Tower visible as it glimmered under the starry night.

"_Merci_." Draco said, before keeping the bouquet on the candlelit table and helped himself into the chair. He nervously checked the time. Almost seven thirty. His date was to arrive any moment. To be honest, he had never felt butterflies in his stomach for a date. But tonight, he was in a date with the girl he probably knew. Draco had no idea what to do or say, when he met his date.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe it's you Draco."

Draco's ears quirked up like a hare's as he turned around and found his blind date madly grinning at him. _It was Hermione_.

"Neither can I." He found his voice, before getting up and pulling Hermione into an embrace. She completely took his breath away. Her baby pink colored ,halter necked dress flowed till her knees with black heels bringing out her average height and her brunette curls now straightened ,were parted along one side.

"You look beautiful." Draco murmured into her ear before giving a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks handsome." She said shyly as Draco offered her a seat and sat back on his.

"I still can't believe that _you're_ my date." Hermione chuckled.

"Neither can I." Draco grinned." Pansy said that you are on a date with Blaise."

"She did!?" The brunette asked" On the contrary, Blaise just gave me a yellow and a white rose, saying that I had a date to attend. This is _mad_!"

"It is." Draco agreed before handing the bouquet to Hermione" I got this for you.".

He saw Hermione frown slightly at the sight of the flowers. She then intently looked at Draco.

"Thank you." She said inaudibly when the waitress came over to take their orders as she gave them the menu.

"_Que voudriez-vous avoir_?" She asked in a clear accent.

"_Um- une saute de poulet pour moi_." Draco said.

"_Et pour vous madame !?_" She asked smiling at Hermione.

The brunette smiled and replied "_Une ratatouille pour moi_."

"_Rien d'autre_? _Champagne ou vin_?"

"_Un vin de gingembre serait bien. Merci_." Draco replied.

The waitress nodded as she walked away.

"Your French is pretty fluent." Hermione commented.

"So is yours. Where did you learn!?"

"My mum taught me. And you!?"

"So did my mother."

The two sat in a comfortable silence when the waitress returned with their vine, pouring it into their glasses.

"How many roses did you get today Hermione!?"Draco asked, sipping on his vine.

"Well, I got two from Harry, three from Ron, two from Blaise, one from Neville and one from Cormac."

"What about mine!?"

She laughed "I can't count the number of roses in the bouquet. Can I !? What about you!?"

"Two from Astoria, two from Pansy, surprisingly one yellow one from Ginny, a white from Luna and a huge bouquet of yellow, white and pink from you."

She blushed as she sipped on her vine and asked" Not a single red rose!?"

"Nope. You !?"

"No. I was expecting one from _Ron_. But, that never happened. I'm trying my best not to think about it much. He just gave me a box of chocolate bonbons -"

"What about the locket you are wearing!?"

She smiled as she lovingly played with the sapphire locket resting on her collarbone. "Harry gifted this to me. He's such a darling."

Draco wanted to kill Potter on the spot. He knew that Scarhead was aware that she was dating his best friend. Then why -

"If you don't mind me asking you Hermione, _why_ didn't _anything _happen between you and Potter!?"

'_Okay. Why did I just say that!?_

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him, when their dinner arrived.

The waitress smiled at them and said" Bon appetite."

"Merci." The two said together before munching on their dinner.

Hermione cleared her throat as she said" I am tired of people asking me that. I have never seen Harry like I see Ron. People still think that we have the chances of dumping the two Weasleys and getting together. Everyone fails to understand that Harry is the _brother_ I always wished to have. I love him really-really much. But, not the way I love-" she stopped." _I don't think I love Ron."_ She mumbled under her breath.

Draco pretended as if he heard nothing. '_Now I know she doesn't love you weasel_.'

"Hermione!?" He asked intently, covering her small hand with his large one on the table.

"Draco, I don't - I don't think that I love Ron."

Draco's heart did a tap dance, as she continued" I talked about this to Ginny. And even Pansy." Draco's eyes widened at this "And they think that I should break it up with him."

They sat in silence when he found her soft, brown eyes in the verge of tears." What should I do Draco!?"

_'Try to love me.'_

"Hermione, I -" Draco started "I want to tell you something."

"Can we go back!?" She asked." Not that I'm not enjoying this. But-"

"It's alright." Draco said, before paying and the two walked, side by side back to their dorm. It was when Draco felt her arm snake around his as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The two stopped in front of their door, when Hermione asked "Do you know what a blue and a lavender rose means!?"

Draco had no idea of what they meant. But he knew that he had given the roses of those colors to her.

"Please do tell me Hermione." He said softly looking into her intense eyes" I want to know from you."

"Blue means,' _I can't have you. But I can't stop thinking about you.'_"

Draco expressionless my looked at her. Pansy _could r_ead his mind. "And what does lavender mean?!"

Draco's heart skipped a beat as she caressed his cheek with her soft hand," _'Love at first sight.'_"

Hermione looked intently into his stormy grey orbs, glistening under the dim light. They told her a lot. "Do you _love _me!?"

Draco just gazed at her. He couldn't find his voice.

_'So you do love me.' _She thought.

"Since when Draco !?" She asked.

"Um- I - since the Yule ball in our fourth year. "he answered softly.

"Why didn't you-"

Before she could say anything, his lips softly fell on hers. _'This feels so right'_ both of them thought as they kissed immensely. As much as Hermione wanted to continue, she knew, she was betraying Ron. In moments, they broke away.

Their foreheads rested on each other's, when brown met grey.

"It was nice spending some time with you Draco. I loved it. Good night." She said, catching her breath.

_'Now I know that I love you and not Ron.'_

Hermione pulled away from his embrace and walked away to her room. All she at that moment wanted to do was to stay away from Draco. As much as she denied it, she finally realized that she had fallen for him in their sixth year; the year he became a death eater. Ron was just a distraction from him. She wanted to love Ron. But she couldn't. She fell for the bad guy.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she sat on her bed and cried. It was when she truly realised that she loved Draco Malfoy.

"I love you Draco." She whispered to herself." I love you. And I'm so sorry Ron. I couldn't love you like I love him."

At that very moment, she found an owl pecking on her window pane. Wiping her tears, she got up to retrieve the red rose it was carrying. As she gave the owl a caress, it flew away. A red rose. Who could it be !? She un scrolled the letter attached to it, which read-

_'I know I can never make you mine._

_But you will always be mine._

_Happy Valentines'_

Hermione smiled slightly at the letter. But the question was,_ who _was it from!?

* * *

Draco retired to his room, slumping onto his bed. He kissed Hermione. And she kissed him back. On that she knew that he loved her. Were the stars on his side? Or was it just fate ?He closed his eyes, smiling to himself at the thought of her soft, supple pink lips on his. Merlin! _They kissed_! And he still couldn't believe that it happened. But then, she just left. Was it normal!? Then he realized that she was still with Ron. Oh! He made a _terrible_ mistake! What would happen to their friendship now !?

A pecking on his window got him back from reverie.

"What is it at this time!?" He asked to himself, when the owl dropped a red rose into his hand and flew away.' _Alright. A red rose with a small parchment entwined on it stem'._ Slowly opening the letter, he read-

_'Loving you was never meant to be._

_But mistakes are a part of every human being._

_Yet loving you was never a fault._

_It just happened to be a beautiful, forbidden and unexpected thought._

_Happy Valentines.'_

Draco smiled at the parchment. For he _knew_ it was from. Or he _thought_ he knew who it was from.

* * *

**A/N: PARDON MY FRENCH. IT'S NOT MY LANGUAGE. ANYWAY... THEY KISS ! :D AND HERMIONE LOVES HIM TOO ! BUT SHE ISN'T READY TO CONFESS IT TO HIM AS YET ….. AND WHAT IS THE MYSTERY BEHIND THE RED ROSES THEY GOT ?! ANY GUESSES ?! LET ME KNOW ! :D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	8. 28th June 1999

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN ! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY …. JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY ABOUT THIS VERY RANDOM CHAPTER I CHOSE TO WRITE :P**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO READ MY HARRY-HERMIONE ONESHOT ! :D**

**LOVE YOU GUYS :****

**(ALSO, DRACO'S THOUGHTS ARE GOING TO BE IN ITALICS. JUST SAYING :P )**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_June 28th 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hogwarts Express leaves for London tomorrow at eleven in the morning. And tonight, is my last night as the Head Boy of this school. The graduation ceremony this morning was a blast. And I couldn't believe that Hermione was crying! Well, I know girls are supposed to be emotional and all. But she was Hermione Granger, my co-head and my best friend._

_Calling her my best friend would be an understatement after the kiss we shared on the Valentine's Day. She was ignoring me since then. All we talked about was our NEWTS and our future plans. She seemed to look taken aback when I said that I was going for Auror training with Harry and Ron. I was expecting her to take the same line as mine. On the contrary, she was joining St. Mungo's for her Healer training. That's all we talked about and nothing else. I wish to have a proper talk with her and sort out our misunderstandings before we leave tomorrow._

_Draco_

* * *

Draco sighed, as he closed his diary and ran his fingers through his unruly blonde locks. It was midnight. And he wasn't in the mood of going to bed. But wanted to talk to Hermione.

_'Probably, she's asleep,_ 'he thought, as he made his way to the dorm. To his surprise, a certain brunette was curled up on the couch, sipping her hot chocolate. Draco smiled to himself, before joining Hermione on the couch. She looked at him and went back to sipping her beverage. The two sat in silence when, to Draco's surprise, Hermione snuggled closer to his warmth. He smiled and hugged her closer when she asked "It's finally over. Isn't it!?"

He chuckled "You're sounding like our life is over."

"You know what I mean. "She said giving out a small laugh "From next week, you'll be with Harry and Ron and I'll be in St. Mungo's with Luna-"

"I assure you that _I'll _be your regular_ patient_."

"Draco -"

"Alright. I'm sorry."

They remained in each other's embrace, for what seemed like ages. Draco couldn't believe that he and Hermione were having a proper conversation like they used to have before and she seemed to forget that they ever shared an awkward kiss. He started to stroke her hair, when-

"Draco, do you regret that we kissed!?"

_'Alright now. This is going to be bad_.'

"Why _now_ Hermione!? Why did you have to bring this _now_ !?"

"I know _you_ wanted _me_ to bring this up."

_'Okay. She's right.'_

"Fine. You got me."

"Stop running away from it."

"I _wasn't _the only one! So were _you_ -"

"Okay. I _was_ running away. But I want you to know that I _never_ did and never will regret that kiss."

_'Was she speaking Russian !?_'

"Draco-"

"Yeah !?"

"Did you hear what I said!?"

"I did."

"So answer me. Do _you_ regret our kiss!?"

Draco took a deep breath before answering her.

"No. I never did. You know that I love you-"

At this, Hermione stiffened.

"Hermione, can you ever love me!?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she intently looked at him, and gave a kiss on his nose.

"I'll _always_ love you Draco. Don't you_ ever_ forget that."

"You know that I didn't mean as a_ friend_ right!?"

All Draco could do was to gaze into her chocolate brown orbs, when he felt her leaning in and their lips met for the briefest moment. She broke away and got up to leave while Draco sat on the couch, wondering what that small peck on his lips mean, when he _heard_ Hermione's door clicking close.

'_Oh well, I'm officially smitten Hermione BLOODY Granger.' _Draco thought, before retiring onto his bed at Hogwarts for the very last time.

* * *

"We're finally going home! "Ginny exclaimed as she, Hermione, Luna, Blaise and Draco found themselves a compartment on their way back to London.

"I know you're just excited to meet _Harry_ again Ginny." Hermione grunted, taking a seat next to Draco.

"Look who's talking !" the redhead retorted back, as she sat in between her friend and her ex-enemy on _purpose_, while Luna sat next to Blaise. "_Someone's_ eager to meet my brother."

Hermione scowled, while Draco snorted and their eyes met for a few moments. Draco saw something in her eyes, which Ginny couldn't. But Blaise seemed to notice their brief exchange of looks.

"Um, Draco-"he started "You don't look well. Fancy seeing a _Healer_?!"

Draco knew the meaning behind every word of his as he smirked back at him. "Thank you Blaise. But I guess I'm well and good without seeing any. And have you been dealing with any_feisty female_ lately?!"

Now, it was Blaise's turn to glare at him. Draco very well knew that Blaise _fancied_ Ginny Weasley. And she was too_ feisty_ for his dear friend.

"You have no idea. "The Italian muttered as Ginny questioningly looked form Draco to Blaise.

"What are you guys talking about? "she asked.

"About you. "Draco smirked, and before Ginny could ask him more, he gave Hermione an understanding look and said "Hermione, we have patrolling to do. Care to join me?!"

"Yeah."Hermione said getting up and walking out of the compartment with Draco "See you later guys."

"Watch out for wrackspurts both of you!" they heard Luna's voice as the compartment door closed behind them.

Hermione chuckled as the two walked along the train, from compartment to compartment. "I guess she'll never change."

"I'm sure she won't. She's unique in her own way. "Draco said, when they found a couple snogging in one of the compartments they passed by.

"I guess, we shouldn't disturb them. "Hermione said, flushing into shades of pink.

"They're just snogging '_Mione."_

The brunette rounded at Draco as her eyes widened. "Did _you_ just call me 'Mione?!"

"I did. "Draco smiled "Is there something wrong in it ?"

She chuckled" 's really sweet to hear from you. I'm just used to _Harry and Ron_ calling me that."

Draco nodded and said "Blaise really fancies her you know; Ginny."

Hermione found themselves and empty compartment, and ushered Draco to get in before closing its doors.

"I know. "was all she said "Blaise told me."

"And what did you tell him?!"

"It's impossible to win her heart when she's with an amazing person like Harry."

"Scarhead is pretty _screwed_ up when it comes to relationships right!?"

"You can say that. Not that he's not good with girls. It's just that he loses all his self-confidence, when he asks a girl out. Especially his crushes."

"Answer me truthfully. Did you ever have a crush on Harry?!"

Hermione blushed at this "Yeah. I did. Back in our first year. When he-"

"Saved you from the troll?"

She chuckled "Yeah. But then I realized that my feelings for him were purely platonic."

"And for Ron?!"

"I started noticing him when he started going out with Lavender. Till then, I fancied-"she stopped dead into silence.

Draco raised an eyebrow and prompted her to continue.

"Whom did you fancy 'Mione!? Was it _me_?!"

Her eyes softly met his grey ones as she nodded.

"I fancied you Draco. I'll be honest now. I had a _MAJOR_ crush on you. And to mention it, I used to defend you when Harry suspected you of becoming a Death Eater. Because I knew, you wouldn't- _you wouldn't_ follow you father's footsteps. You were vile, annoying but not evil. You can never be _evil _enough to _kill _someone. And I'm happy that you didn't."

Draco smiled at her and opened his arms. "Come here already!"

Hermione chuckled and jumped into his arms at an instant as pulled her into an embrace. He had never expected, Hermione out of all the people to defend him even after hating him so much. Why did she do that!? '_Was it because she loved me !?'_

Giving a kiss on top of her head, Draco said "I'm glad to have you in my life. At least there is someone who thinks that I'm worthy of forgiveness."

"You were always _worthy_ of it. And you'll always be."

He rocked her back and forth and asked "Although, you didn't answer my question last night. Will you ever be able to love me _more_ than a friend !?"

At this, Hermione looked at him, yet again and smiled "I thought that a small peck on your lips was good enough to give you my_ answer_."

Draco pulled her into a hug again, when he felt her lips on his shoulder. "Do you think this confession changes everything we have Draco!?"

He sighed, as his fingers drew circles on her back "It does. I am happy that you are giving me a chance Hermione. To prove myself worthy for your love."

"I'm ready to give you as many chances as you want. But just promise me that you'll go slow with it."

"Does it mean you are breaking it up with Ron!?"

"Not as yet Draco, to your disappointment. But once I do, I'm ready to give us a chance."

'_And I'm sure that you'll succeed in making me love you even more than I do now.'_ She added silently in her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: OH WELL ….. THIS WAS JUST A RANDOM CHAPTER I THOUGHT OF. WASN' T FUN WRITING IT :/**

**ALTHOUGH, I MUST SAY THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A THREE YEAR SKIP FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHERE DRACO, HARRY AND RON ARE AURORS AND HERMIONE IS THEIR PERSONAL HEALER. AND AS FOR ALL OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP STATUS ;););) ….. I GUESS I HAVE TO KEEP YOU WAITING….**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	9. 19th September 2002

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER EIGHT ! I'M GOING TO START WRITING IN HERMIONE'S POV NOW. JUST FOR THE TIMING. ALSO …. THERE IS THREE YEAR SKIP AS I MENTIONED BEFORE. AND IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU'LL SEE LOADS OF HARRY-HERMIONE FLUFF ( I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M A DIE HARD HARMONY SHIPPER :P AND EVEN THEIR FRIENDSHIP IS IMMENSELY SHIPPED BY EVERYONE )**

**SO DON'T KILL ME IF DRACO DOESN'T APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER OF MINE …. IF NOT IN THIS ONE … PROBABLY IN THE NEXT ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS OR BRITNEY SPEARS OR MAROON 5 (THE LAST TWO ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ;) ) ….**

* * *

_19th September 2002_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was the day I turned twenty three and the day I met the one I love after almost a year and a half. I had been waiting for him to come back to me after he left London, just for the sake of his Auror posting in Romania. And today, my wish was fulfilled._

_It is hard to believe and to confess that I have been in love with the bad boy, Draco Malfoy for the past six years. He knows that I have feelings for him. But little does he know that those feelings are really strong feelings of love. Sure we had never decided to go into a relationship after breaking up with our exes. But we had beforehand decided to give us a chance. It was a promise I made. And I was going to make sure to fulfill it._

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up on a bright September morning in her queen sized bed of her room at the sound if her ringing cell. She groaned as she rolled over and reached for it from her nightstand.

"Mum." She muttered, before hitting the green button.

"Hey mum." She said sleepily, as her was hit the pillow.

"_Morning dear. Happy birthday!"_ He mother wished.

"Thanks. "Hermione smiled "But mum, isn't it too early for you to call me !? And where's dad!?"

"_Minnie dear_-" her mother chuckled "_It's almost nine in the morning. And as for your dad, he's_ _in the bath._"

Hermione sat up on her bed in shock and glanced at the alarm on her nightstand. It showed 9:01.

"Oh my god !" She said in horror "I'm late for work. Healer Jiggins is going to kill me !"

"_Take it easy Minnie._" Her mother said anxiously "_He won't kill you or fire you if you were a _bit _late one your birthday now. Would he !_?"

"But mum-"

"_Why did you oversleep in the first place !?"_

"I had night duties. That's why."

"_That's fine dear. Anyway, better get going. Bye_."

"Bye mum. Love you. And tell Dad that I love him as well."

"_Oh sure. Love you too honey_."

Hermione threw her cell on the bed and at an instant, she ran to the bathroom. She had never in her life slept in till now. And knowing her, she followed discipline unlike all her other friends.

Taking a quick shower, she came out of the bath, when her telephone rang. Knowing she was late for work, Hermione didn't bother to pick it up. Instead, it went on voice mail.

_'Hi there. This is Hermione Granger's residence. I'm unavailable right now. So please leave a message after the beep. Thanks!'_

*BEEP*

_'Good Morning love_-' it was Harry's voice. Hermione shook her head at Harry's habit of calling her '_love'_. She smiled to herself as he continued-_'Happy birthday! Thought that you would be picking up my call. But I'm sure that you're in the shower. Plus, I've got you a day off from Jiggins and I've taken an off as well, so that the two of us can hang out in the muggle world. You know Ron or Draco are unable to join our company, which leaves us two. To conclude, I'm taking my favorite girl for a friendly date. It's been ages ever since the two of us had a day to ourselves. Anyway, keep your fireplace open, so that I can come in. It will take me fifteen minutes to be precise. Till then, love you loads.'_

*BEEP*

Hermione chuckled as she put on her yellow sundress and cast a drying charm on her wet curls. Putting a bit of mascara and lip gloss, she went to the kitchen to make herself and her guest her favorite; French omelet. She switched on the radio, which happened to be playing her favorite song. To that, she started to sing-

_'I think I did it again_

_I made you believe we're more than just friends_

_Oh baby_

_It might seem like a crush_

_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious'_

She flipped the omelet and started to move her feet to the song ; her best friend on the kitchen door going unnoticed.

_'Cause to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!...I did it again_

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!...You think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent-'_

"Oh surely you _aren't _miss Granger."

Hermione turned around and found Harry smirking at her. "Not to mention your voice is amazing."

"I thought you've heard me singing before." Hermione commented, as Harry walked over and stood next to her.

"Yeah I have. And you do have a really _sexy_ voice." He said, helping himself with toast and butter, as Hermione laid a fresh omelet over his toast.

"Stop _flirting_ with your best friend will you!?" She said, laughing, and helped herself with the breakfast.

"Now that I'm single, I can flirt with any girl I want to. _Even you_." He smirked as the two sat at the kitchen table.

"You're just taking an _advantage _of me being _single_." She protested.

"Well, I'm just taking an advantage of _Draco _not being here."

At this she glared at him. Harry mocked fear and said "How much that look of yours scares me 'Mione ! I'm going to run away!"

"Shut it Harry!"

"I must ask you though, are you and Draco _really_ in a relationship!? I mean, you broke up with Ron and started going_ chummy_ around that ferret. So you just kept me wondering that-"

"First off, don't you _dare _call Draco a ferret!"

"Ooh ... Defensive!"

She shot him another glare at which Harry pretended to zip his mouth.

"Second off-" she continued "I'm not in any _sort_ of relationship with him."

"Not even _sexual_!?_"_

"HARRY!"

"Alright. That's a no. Sorry. Continue."

"Although, we did talk about giving ourselves a chance. Many times to be honest. But I said that we could think about it later. And when he went off to Romania-"

"He was courting Astoria over there."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. He _can_ court _whoever_ he likes. I was fine with it because none of us could take a long distance relationship."

"Then why didn't you date anyone!?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"You could always date _me_-"

"Harry, you know what happened to me and Ron. I know, you are charming and any girl would love to have you. Hell, I'm _really_ lucky to have you in my life. But, you should understand that-"

"I was _joking_ love. I know what happened between you and Ron. And I don't want us to end up like that. At least you both had a mutual break up and it's great that you guys still are at really good terms."

"I'm glad he's happy with Luna."

"And Ginny with Blaise."

"Harry-"

"Don't 'Mione. I know I suck at relationships. It just confuses me. And you're the only one with whom I can talk about all that shit. Help me please!"

"Chill Harry. We will surely find a girl for you. Believe me."

Harry chuckled as he got off his seat and pulled Hermione from hers, giving her a bear hug. Hermione hugged him back with all the love she had for him.

"But you'll _always_ be my favorite girl 'Mione. Believe me when I say that."

She gave a peck on his cheek and said "You're too sweet."

"No love. I mean it. You are and you'll always be my favorite girl. Mark my words."

"I love you too Harry." She said when he pecked her forehead "But not _more_ than I love Draco."

"Well that's a totally _different_ case."

She playfully smacked Harry on the cheek and asked "So where are you planning to take me today !?"

Harry smiled at her and said "You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: OH WELL ….. AREN'T THEY CUTE ;) HONESTLY,WHO WOULDN'T SHIP THEM AFTER READING THE WHOLE SERIES!? I STARTED SHIPPING DAN AND EMMA BECAUSE OF HARRY AND HERMIONE … AND NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND (NOT THAT THEY DON'T MAKE AN ADORABLE COUPLE ;))! AND AS FOR THE STORY, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SUCH CUTE LITTLE ENCOUNTERS ….. ANYWAY, IT'S OBVIOUS AFTER READING HERMIONE'S ENTRY THAT DRACO WILL BE THERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ! :D**

**WHICH MEANS … HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAY IS NOT YET OVER …**

**ISN'T THAT A GOOD NEWS!? UNTIL THEN … ADIOS AMIGOS !**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	10. She Will Be Loved

"Where to next love!?" Harry asked his friend as he and Hermione walked arm in arm through the streets of Shaftesbury Avenue.

Hermione leaned into his shoulder and said "It's _my _birthday and_ I _am supposed to treat you."

Harry pecked her cheek as the two found their way to the Piccadilly Circus station. "Then where are we heading to!?" he asked.

"Back to my place. "She smiled as the two found themselves seats in the tube.

Harry hugged her closer and said" Your home it is then."

Hermione blushed when she found two middle age woman mutter "_Young love_. It blooms everywhere we go."

Harry apparently heard them as the women got off the tube. "_Bloody women_. They can't even differentiate between love and friendship." He whispered into Hermione's ear.

The brunette rolled her eyes and said "Like _they_ know that we are _just_ friends. But you must accept the fact that we _do_ act like a couple sometimes."

Harry exaggerated his sigh"Alright. _We do_. Happy!?"

Hermione chuckled and gave a peck on his cheek "You're too cute."

Harry blushed slightly as the dimples on his cheeks came into view. It was when the two got off on their stop. Hermione dragged along Harry to her home.

"What would you like to have for dinner!?" Hermione asked him as she tumbled with her house keys and unlocked the door.

"Anything you like." Harry replied, when the two dropped the shopping bags at the door and headed to the kitchen. It was when, Hermione forgot all about dinner.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed at the view of her kitchen table, neatly set with a candle and roses. "Harry -"

"I was expecting a simple '_Draco_' from you!"

Hermione turned around to see the presence to her blonde haired lover of almost eight years, standing next to Harry with the infamous smirk on his face.

Hermione gaped at him and tried her best to get some words out of her mouth. But Draco's sexy appearance left her mute. He was in his simple white shirt and black trousers, the tie loosely hanging around the shirt collar. Hermione was on the verge of drooling when her voice decided to cine back.

"Like I would know it was _you_." She said with a smirk competing his.

Harry stood awkwardly between them and cleared his throat. "I guess I'll leave the two of you alone-"

"But what about your treat!?" Hermione whined.

"You'll have to make it up to me later." He said "I just got a call from Andromeda. She needs to leave Teddy to me."

Hermione frowned before walking to Harry and giving a peck on his cheek, leaving Draco totally unnoticed.

"Alright then." She sighed in defeat "Take care."

"You too." Harry said with a smile before giving a nod to Draco as he apparated in front of their eyes.

Hermione then turned to Draco who mocked a grumpy face.

"What about _my_ kiss!?" He pouted like a little child when Hermione giggled and opened her arms.

"Come here you-"she said, when Draco at an instant fell into her embrace, and lifted her off the ground.

"I missed you." She murmured against her chest, when Draco kissed her softly on the lips before setting her back on the feet.

"Missed you too." He said "But I had promised myself to return before your birthday and take you on a _proper_ dinner date." He added.

Hermione chuckled and said "So that's why you blasted into my house to surprise me to death that you're back."

He merely smirked at her." You could say that."

Hermione shook her head when Draco offered her his hand. "Shall we!?"

She accepted his outstretched hand as he led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks." She said when he sat on the seat opposite to her.

"Dinner or Vine!?" He asked.

"Vine." She answered when the vine bottle hovered on its own with a wave of Draco's wand.

"So, when did you come back !?" She asked.

"This very morning." He answered as the vine poured into Hermione's glass. "Knowing it was your birthday today; I called Harry and asked him to take you for a day out. Co-incidentally he had _already _planned to do that. So I carried out with my plan."

"So you plan a day out for me with Harry just to prepare for a _secret_ date with me."

"Precisely."

She smiled and sipped her vine "I loved that sneaky idea of yours."

"Glad to hear that."

She laughed "Besides that, how's Romania!?"

"It's scary to tell you. Especially the wizarding world. I had to live with loads of vampires in my department-"

"You resemble one. So it_ wouldn't_ make a difference."

He just rolled his eyes at her as Hermione's laughter echoed the empty kitchen.

"Dinner now!?" He asked" To be truthful, my stomach's grumbling."

"So is mine. I wouldn't mind." She replied with a smile when again, with a wave of his wand, three casseroles hovered over to them.

"Chinese!?" Hermione exclaimed like a little girl.

"Yup. Not to mention, I've mad each and everything we are going to have tonight. Except the vine of course."

Hermione helped herself with noodles and Chicken Manchurian and commented "I never knew that you're a professional cook."

Draco chuckled and helped himself with the same "I was courting Astoria. And she expected a lot from me. At least it gave me a practice for _impressing_ you."

Hermione blushed at what he said and found his intent gaze at her. "_Something's_ bothering you." He stated.

"You said that you were courting Astoria."

Draco sighed and nodded "I _was_. But then, I had to shift back to London and I told Astoria that I didn't appreciate long distance relationships. So she agreed to break up. Besides, she knows that my eyes are on _you_."

Hermione turned into shades of tomato and broke his gaze from hers. "Shut up you."

"You know that I_ promised_ you to make you mine after I came back."

_'It was the promise I made and I want us to happen more than you can imagine._' She thought, as his hand covered hers on the table.

"You know that I love you. Yet you still keep _denying_ the fact that I fell for you."

"I'm not _denying _the fact! "She said softly "It's just hard to take in."

"I know it is." He said in an equally soft voice as his thumb drew circles on her palm. Hermione slightly flinched at his actions and then relaxed. "People would think that I've gone bollocks to fall into your trance."

Hermione chuckled and drew her hand away from his and took their dishes to the sink. With a wave of her wand, the dishes started to was themselves, while Hermione found themselves some chocolate cake in the fridge. It was when she found herself wrapped in his arms as his breath tickled her neck. What came next, was a surprise to her-

_'Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else.'_

And really soon, he swayed her around the kitchen as he sang, his grey eyes glistening under the dim light. She chuckled and asked "You _actually_ remembered. I challenged you to impress me by singing to a _muggle _tune."

"And this happens to be_ your_ favorite. Now, let me continue."

She shook her head as he twirled her around, and caught her backed in his arms, his voice echoing the room -

_'I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more'_

It was when they looked into each other's eyes and yet, another intense moment was captured. To his surprise, Hermione joined his singing-

_'I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved'_

Their faces started leaning closer to each other, as their voices subsided. Hermione's eyes fluttered close when their foreheads touched. Yet, she kept singing-

_'And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be -'_

Finally, their lips crashed after a long time and all Hermione wanted to say was '_Yes'_ to everything he would ask her. After all, he was the one she loved and always did; even after knowing that he was Draco BLOODY Malfoy! And she knew that he loved her back, as much as she loved him.

Her fingers were wound around his blonde locks and his arms around her slender waist as their lips moved in harmony. And really soon, the heated kiss went back to its softness when they broke apart.

The kiss left both of them breathless as their foreheads touched and their eyes met for the third time. Hermione smiled at him and said "Yes."

Draco chuckled "For what!?"

"To what you were about to ask."

"For you to become my _girlfriend_!?"

"Yes."

He chuckled yet again and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was _finally_ his. And he was proud of himself that he actually got her under his skin. After all, she was the love of his life.

Hermione smiled. She knew that she was _finally_ being loved.

* * *

**A/N: DRAMIONE REUNITE ! :D AND ARE FINALLY TOGETHER …. OH WELL, WASN'T DRACO TOO SWEET ?! THIS IS JUST THE FIRST SMALL BABY STEP OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP …..*CRIES INTERNALLY***

**AND AS FOR THE SONGS … I ACTUALLY WENT AND FOUND SOME FAMOUS SONGS IN THE EARLY 2000'S AND '**_**SHE WILL BE LOVED' **_**HAPPENS TO BE MY ALL TIME FAVORITE. NOT TO MENTION, IT'S A PERFECT SONG FOR HERMIONE AS AN INDIVIDUAL AND THE LYRICS COMING OUT OF DRACO'S MOUTH MAKES IT EVEN MORE SPECIAL :) DON'T YOU THINK !?**

**UNTIL THEN … ADIOS :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	11. 31st October 2002

**A/N: CHAPTER 10 ALREADY ! :D**

**AND MORE ON DRAMIONE RELATIONSHIP … NOT TO MENTION, IF MY CHAPTER GETS UNEXPECTEDLY LONG, I'LL BE DIVIDING THEM INTO TWO … LIKE THIS ONE AND TWO OF THE PREVIOUS ONES .**

**AND AS I'M UNDER EXAM PRESSURE …. I'LL BE UPDATING IN EVERY THREE DAYS OR SO …**

**ANYWAY … ENJOY :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_31st October 2002_

_Dear Diary,_

_I would've lost him tonight if he had bothered to listen to what I said in the morning. Does he even know what he means to me!? I would've died out of shock if his body wasn't treated well. To my surprise, Draco Malfoy was my patient tonight._

_First of all, I blame myself for his current condition. If it weren't for protecting me from Yaxley, Draco wouldn't have broken his ribs and wouldn't have injured his pretty face. I wish I could go back in time and change my decision and become an Auror instead of a successful Healer and protect him._

_Nevertheless, he's fine and is bedridden for a month. If Harry and Ron call him for another deathly mission , I swear to Merlin, that I'll hex their balls off!_

_(Sorry for my language.)_

_Hermione_

* * *

Draco woke up on an early autumn morning and found his face buried in his girlfriend's cocoa brown curls which ironically smelled like vanilla. Her back was firmly placed against his chest ,one of his arms were tangled with hers and was tucked under her chin. He smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head, when she stirred and snuggled closer to his warmth.

"Don't go Draco." Hermione mumbled like a little child, bringing a wider smile on her boyfriend's face.

"It's just another mission 'Mione!" He cooed, when she turned to him and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"It's _Yaxley_ out of all the Death Eaters. That's what I'm worried about."

"And he's behind _your_ life. So it becomes _my_ duty to protect you."

"But Draco-"

"No love. Deal with it. _I'm going_. And so are Harry and Ron. There is nothing to worry about."

Hermione sighed and opened her eyes, finding Draco's mysterious grey eyes, gazing lovingly at her. She smiled and brushed his blonde locks off his face and then leaned to kiss him. Draco obliged and kissed her back passionately as he slowly rolled on top of her and his hands wrapped themselves around her body. He knew he was very much in love with her. But little did he know that his bookworm returned the very same feelings. They broke away and smiled at each other.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Morning." He wished her back and kissed her again. The moment, his tongue begged her lips for an entrance, her cell rang.

He broke away and rolled off her, groaning in annoyance. Hermione pecked his cheek and grabbed her cell from the nightstand and put it on speaker.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione chimed cheerfully.

"Morning love." Harry's voice came from the speaker.

Draco cringed when Harry called _his_ girlfriend_ 'love_'. That stupid little habit of Potter's gave him strong urges to _Avada_ him on the spot.

"For the love of Merlin, Potter-" Draco drawled and Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him "Stop calling _my_ girlfriend _'love'_-"

"Good morning to you too Malfoy." He heard Harry speak "When did _you _barge into Hermione's place!?"

"Last night, when she _personally _invited me to _pleasure_ her." Draco answered with a smirk and his girlfriend glared at him.

"Please Malfoy! I don't want to know about yours and Hermione's sex life. She is like my_ sister_." Harry moaned , when they heard-_'Don't tell me Hermione slept with the ferret!'_

"Potter, ask weasel to stop calling me _that!"_ Draco drawled "And you should know the way your_ 'sister'_ _came_ all night for me-" he could imagine the disgust on Harry's face when Hermione grabbed her cell and switched off the speaker.

"_Don't_ believe a single word the ferret said." Hermione said quickly, glaring daggers at Draco. "He just dropped in for dinner last night and was too tired to floo back to his flat. So he slept with me. Slept, as in _just _sleeping. And_ nothing_ more."

Draco stifled his laughter when Hermione shook her head "Okay then. I'll prepare baked beans and toast. Wish I could say _'I love you too'_ Harry, but some _people_-" she glared at Draco again, who scowled at her" don't_ like_ it if I say it to you. Anyway, love you too. See you in five. Bye."

With that, she pressed the red button on her cell, and saw Draco frowning at her.

"_Potte_r gets an 'I love you'. Why don't_ I_!?" He argued, when Hermione smirked at him and pecked his lips.

"Just because, he's not like you who _elaborates_ 'things'." She replied before running off to her kitchen with Draco following her.

"Well, it's true that we snogged each other _senseless_ last night." He reasoned as she took out four cans of baked beans and put the bread slices in the toaster.

"But I didn't _come_ for you." She said nonchalantly, hitting Draco's hand when he dipped his finger in the bean bowl."Now Ron wouldn't eat this if he gets to know that _you _touched it."

"You sound like _me _when we were twelve." He commented." I remember that I used to say things like-_'I won't eat this because a MUDBLOOD touched it.'_"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, when Draco chuckled and leaned in to kiss her softly. "But not anymore." He said "Just because_ I_ was smitten by a muggle born who happens to be_my_ lovely bookworm girlfriend."

"Oh, and that annoying little _ferret _happens to be my _boyfriend_-"

"How is it that you _literally_ warn others from calling me that and_ you_ take the liberty to call me-?"

"Just because I am your _girlfriend _and I can call you as many embarrassing names as I want."

It was now Draco's turn to roll his eyes and hers to smirk when the two heard a series of footsteps nearing the kitchen. Draco smirked when Harry and Ron walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Scarhead and weasel king." He drawled as Hermione glared at him.

"Morning to you too ferret." Ron said casually as he walked over to Hermione and gave a peck on her cheek "And morning to you beautiful."

"Weasel-" Draco mocked him a dangerous look "Stop flirting with _my_ girl, or-"

"Or _what_!?" Harry joined them and he too gave a peck on Hermione's cheek. "You will hex him into oblivion!? Well in that case, 'Mione will break each and every bone of yours and will make sure that each and every healer refuses to heal you."

Draco opened his mouth to argue when Hermione stopped him.

"Boys, will you stop behaving like five year olds and have your breakfast!?" She said, scolding the other three as if they were toddlers.

"Yes _mom_." All of them scowled at her, helping themselves with breakfast and sat on the kitchen table. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, before sitting next to Draco.

"So Harry-" she started" did you go to Luna for your eye checkup?!I mean, knowing you don't have glasses anymore and you have a mission to go for-"

"'Mione, I thought _you_ were my personal healer!?" Harry asked.

She smiled "Thanks for reminding me that you _and _Draco are my personal patients and Ron is _Luna's_-"

Ron's ears turned red and Draco snorted as she continued.

"Since I'm done with Draco's checkup-"

Now it was Ron's and Harry's turn smirk and Hermione's turn to blush. Draco awkwardly cleared his throat before exchanging a glance with his girlfriend.

"I shouldn't have said that." She muttered so that only Draco could hear.

"Anyway Hermione-" Harry started, sipping on his apple juice",now that I'm here; you can do my checkup."

"After breakfast." She sighed.

"Till then, I'll have a _nice_ chat with Malfoy." Ron said innocently, smirking at Draco.

_'I had seen this coming._' Draco thought as he frowned at Ron. _'Hope it goes well_.'

"Come on Harry." Hermione motioned her best friend to follow her into her room.

"Don't leave me _alone_ with _him_!" Draco moaned and Ron smirked.

"He's not going to eat you up." His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him, when she heard Harry chuckle behind her.

Following Hermione to her room, Harry said" Draco's very much possessive about you."

She gave out a small laugh and motioned him to sit on the bed." _Very much." _She agreed." He's gets really annoyed when you or Ron get really chummy with me."

"And when I call you _'love'_." Harry added as she checked his pulse rate. "To be honest, you're really lucky to have him."

Hermione shook her head and smiled as she kneeled down and looked into her friend's loving green eyes. Performing a quick charm on his then, she got up to sit next to him.

"Fit as always Mr. Potter." She commented "Just like _my _Draco."

"_Your _Draco!?" He smirked and caught her cheeks flushing red" So, was Draco telling the_ truth_ that-"

"No! He _wasn't_!" Hermione shushed him" And as much as I want to take our relationship to the next level, I don't. I want to go slow. And he's completely fine with it-"

"'Mione!" Harry stopped her blabbering as he held her by shoulders" I_ don't_ care about your sex life."

"OH. "She said awkwardly "Sorry. I was just-"

"Worried about him." He finished and she nodded. He smiled, bringing her into his arms and hugged her closer." Don't worry as long as the ferret is with me."

"I'm scared Harry." She confessed" And just because Yaxley. After he got to know that Draco is with me, he started sending me threat mails and you guys-"

"I'll take care of Draco, Ron and myself. I promise."

Hermione dearly looked at him and smiled "Your promise means a lot to me Harry. Thanks."

Giving a peck on her forehead, Harry said "Anything for you. If I had a time turner, I would've gone back to our fourth year and would've made you mine."

"Stop with the flirting Harry!"

"Just fooling around with you my favorite girl. I know your heart belongs to the blonde idiot known as the 'Ferret' to us."

She rolled her eyes, while he laughed.

"I guess we should go and check on the two cousins back in kitchen." She said " Let's hope that they have not_ Avada'd_ each other."

* * *

Ron sheepishly kept looking at Draco who hadn't opened his mouth after Hermione took Harry up to her room for checkup. He knew that weasel didn't hate him as much as he did before. But disliked him immensely for taking Hermione away from him. Draco knew how protective Ron was about her; like what she said, her bodyguard. And he couldn't blame the poor guy sitting in front of him.

"You know that 'Mione is a virgin right!?" Ron asked as if Draco was accused of having sex with her.

"I'm very _well_ aware of it." Draco drawled back "And don't worry, she's as pure as she was from birth."

Ron nodded in satisfaction and continued" Don't you ever _force_ her into anything-"

"Shut the fuck up weasel." Draco said irritatedly"I've agreed to go slow with her. I'm considering_ her_ comfort zone."

"Good. You _better_ do." Ron said when Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"So guys. We have to leave. Now." Harry said" First, we will go over to Malfoy's and let him freshen up. And then after Yaxley. Understood."

Draco and Ron nodded in agreement, when Hermione sighed and gave Harry a hug.

"Be careful." She said, giving a kiss on his cheek and then gave Ron a hug "All of you. I don't want to see you three under _my_ supervision after your mission." She broke away from Ron's embrace and walked over to her boyfriend "Especially _you_."

"Yes ma'am." Draco chuckled, when she pulled him into an embrace and inhaled the musky scent from his shirt.

_'Freshly mown grass.'_ She thought as he stroked her hair _'Amortentia got it right_.'

She looked at him and caught his endearing gaze at her.

"_Please_ Draco. Take care of yourself." She said anxiously, when Draco dipped down and gave her a chaste kiss. She kissed him back as if it was the last time she were going to see him. She broke away and smiled at him.

"All the best." She said softly, when Draco gave a last peck on her lips and walked into the floo after Harry and Ron.

Hermione sighed to herself and thought _'Wish all of us weren't a part of this atrocious world._'

* * *

**A/N: ATROCIUS WORLD INDEED! MY I.T EXAM WENT WELL: D**

**YET STORMS LIKE CHEMISTRY IS YET TO COME: O**

**DRAMIONE IS PROGRESSING …. AND SO IS AN OVERPROTECTIVE RON :P …. NOT TO MENTION, LUNA , GINNY AND BLAISE MAKE A COMEBACK REALLY SOON ! :DDDD**

**AND MORE DRAMIONE FLUFF ;)**

**UNTIL THEN … ADIOS :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE ! (WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE ;) )**


	12. Saving You My Love

_A week later …._

"Ginny, how do you expect me to relax when it has been almost a week ever since I've seen those three gits!?"Hermione screeched at Ginny, who came over for a sleepover to Hermione's. The ginger knew that her friend was quite lonely after Draco, Harry and Ron went for the mission and was immensely seeking for her company.

"'Mione, "Ginny sighed", Calm down." She gave her a cup of hot cocoa. "They have been for missions before and-"

"They've never taken more than three days." Hermione cut her off as she sipped on her cocoa." On that, this mission title is supposed to be '_protect the beaver_' and -"

"Don't call yourself that." Ginny said calmly and gave her friend a one armed hug. "And I know they'll be back soon."

"But I have a bad feeling about it-"

"Hermione-"

"Alright, I'm turning into Luna now."

The two friends chuckled and Hermione changed the topic.

"So, how is Blaise!?" Hermione slyly asked "Keeping you _well_ occupied in bed!?"

Ginny flushed and rolled her eyes "No comment."

"Come on Gin-"

"He's sexy alright!"

"Uh-huh. And-?"

"And what!?"

"I heard about you two being all over each other after your Quidditch match when Ron caught you two in the dressing room-"

"That _twat_ told you!?"

"He's my best friend -"

"I'll kill him!"

"_Luna_ will kill you-"

"He's my brother-"

"She's his girlfriend-"

"Whatever-"

It was when the two spotted a wisp of silver hare bouncing into Hermione's bedroom, and Luna's voice echoed her room.

"_Hermione, you need to come, it's Draco-_"Hermione's eyes widened at her boyfriend's name", _he's dying and he needs you. Come over to the emergency ward ASAP !_"

The patronus disappeared and Hermione jumped off her bed.' _My-Draco- dying !_' Kept running in her head like a mantra as she wept and put on a robe over her nightdress.

"I _knew_ something bad would happen." She cried, when Ginny too got up, and followed her friend to the fireplace.

"I'm coming with you." The red head declared.

"Ginny, go back home. Blaise-"

"I'll call Blaise over to ."

Hermione nodded as the two girls, directly flooed into the emergency ward, where they found Luna mending Ron's broken arm.

"Luna!" Hermione screeched when the couple looked at her" Where is Dra- What the hell have _you_ done to yourself Ronald Weasley !?"

"I broke my arm." Ron mumbled.

"I've mended it." Luna said "You should go and check on Draco-"

"And where is Harry!?"

"He's off to Narcissa's."Luna answered as she turned to Ron and gave a peck on his forehead. "You rest and I'll be back."

Ron nodded and looked at the brunette "I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded as she fought back tears as she walked away with Luna, leaving Ginny and Ron alone.

"Luna, where is-"

"Here"

Her heartbeat stopped when she found Draco's body covered in bloody gashes and his face bore awful bruises. Hermione nearly fainted at the sight of him but Luna caught her in an embrace as the brunette wept.

"Harry told that he splinched around three days ago but he healed him with Essence of Dittany. He tried his best to send him back but- Draco wouldn't. And today, Yaxley hit him with _Sectumsempra _and his old scars opened as well as new ones. And he's critical at this moment. I gave him Blood Replenishing potion. Yet I can't see any progress being made. I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione wept on Luna's shoulder and said"I told him not to go. I told him-"

"Shh." Luna cooed "He's going to be fine. He was awake a while ago and said that he wanted you to heal him before he fainted. That's why I called you. Will you be able to do this!?"

"I don't know Luna. I can't!"

"You can and I know it. You're a Gryffindor Hermione. The brave one. You can handle your worst fear. We all have faith in you."

Luna wiped her tears and smiled at her. Hermione managed to give her a teary smile.

"Thanks Luna. "she quivered." I'll do this. I'll save Draco."

"That's the Hermione Granger we all know and love." Luna smiled" I'll leave now. All the best."

Hermione nodded meekly at her friend, as the doors of the ward closed.

The brunette turned to her heavily injured boyfriend and intently looked at his peacefully sleeping figure. Running her fingers through his sweaty, blonde hair covered in blood, she said "I promise to fix you. To bring you back. You have a long life love. You- _We_ have to get married, have kids and see ourselves living at the top of the world. I promise you Draco that I will never leave you again. And even if I do, you'll have me by your side, wherever I am. And I - I love you. I've been in love with you for the past seven years. Wish you were awake. I wanted to see that smile on your face."

She gave a kiss on his forehead and then a peck on his lips" I'll heal you."

* * *

Harry came running into the emergency ward, and found Blaise, Ginny and Ron sitting on one of the benches. They raised their eyes to look at him, and then at Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, who followed Harry's feet.

"Where is 'Mione!?" He asked when Luna came over and found three new visitors giving her anxious looks.

"Calm down Harry." She said "Hermione is currently with Draco. She's healing him."

Narcissa sighed in relief and Lucius nodded.

"At least my son is in good hands." Narcissa said, as she sat next to Ginny.

"I'm glad he made a choice of courting Ms. Granger in the first place." Lucius said, bringing a surprised look at everyone's faces. This was the last thing they had ever expected from Lucius Malfoy's tongue.

The old man noticed their looks and said "I _am_ being honest. I'm glad that Draco is courting Hermione."

Ron still had his eyebrows raised, when he caught Harry's sight who gave him a look saying '_He is not lying.'_

Ron rolled his eyes at him and gave him a _'If you say so._' look.

It was almost after an hour when Hermione came out of Draco's ward with a straight face and Narcissa literally ran over to her with Lucius following his wife.

"How's my Draco!?" The mother asked.

"He's progressing." Hermione replied with a small smile. "He has a broken elbow and an injured arm. But I healed all the bruises and scars on him. He's in a deep slumber. You can go and meet him or sit next to him if you want."

Narcissa gave the brunette a teary smile and to the Healer's surprise, she cupped her face and gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." The old lady said "If it weren't for _you_, my Draco- I'm so happy that you're a part of his life. Thank you."

Hermione smiled and nodded, as Narcissa went in to see her son. She smiled at Draco's father, who gave her a genuine smile.

"Hello Lucius. I thought of coming over to see you after your release but-"

"It's fine Hermione. At least we met. And thanks for saving Draco."

"I can do anything for him and you know that." The witch smiled, when Lucius nodded and went over to join his wife and son.

Hermione sighed in relief. Healing Draco wasn't easy. There were many cuts and serious injuries. But her determination and love for him made her succeed in every manner. She then caught Harry's sight and frowned. At an instant, she strode over to him, and punched every bit of his chest.

"Hermione-" Harry moaned as he dodged her punches", let me explain -"

"_Fuck_, your explaining -" she screeched.

"'Mione, _please_! At least don't use your F- bomb over _here_-"

"I could've lost him. I could've lost _you _and Ron-"

"Merlin Hermione! "Ron said, pulling her by the waist so that, she couldn't reach Harry "We are alive. Standing in shape. Well, Malfoy isn't-"

Hermione managed to pull off from Ron and gave Harry a bone crushing hug, as she cried in his embrace. Harry hugged her back and murmured "I'm so sorry love. I tried my best to protect him. But he wouldn't listen. I'm really sorry."

He gave a kiss on the side of her head and buried her face into her curls.

Hermione broke away and checked Harry for injuries.

"Harry-" she said anxiously" Do you-"

"Only a broken wrist." Harry chuckled.

Hermione glowered at him and grabbed his left wrist as he groaned "'Mione! It hurts!"

"Serves you right." She muttered as she fixed his wrist with a flick of her wand.

"Thanks." He muttered "The good news is that Yaxley is no more. Draco _Avada'd_ him."

Hermione's eyes grew bigger as green met brown.

"Oh my god! Really !?"

"Yes. And then, he fainted on the spot then Ron and I apparated him over here."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, when Narcissa and Lucius came out of the room with a huge smile on their faces.

"Draco wishes to see _his_ Healer." Narcissa smiled at Hermione, who blushed at her gaze and walked away, to meet her boyfriend.

The moment, she opened the wards, Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her. She tried her best to put on an angry face, but failed miserably.

"Hey beautiful." He croaked, when Hermione took the unoccupied chair, next to his bed.

"Don't _'Hey Beautiful'_ me after almost losing your life." She frowned.

Draco sighed and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry." He said." I really didn't want to-"

"Give me a heart failure!?" Hermione supplied. "Really now Draco !?"

He sighed again as his thumb started drawing circles on her palm.

"I could've lost you tonight." She said quietly " I just couldn't see you, all bloodied up and-"

"But you fixed me." Draco cut her off. He wanted her to look into his eyes. Assurance mattered a lot at this moment.

"'Mione, look at me." He said.

"Look, I -"

"Please."

It was when chocolate brown bore into silver. Draco brought her entwined hand to his lips." Losing you would be the biggest regret of my life." he said softly.

'You have no idea.' She thought.

"That's why I killed him off love." He smiled "He's no more. You're safe now. Trust me."

Hermione couldn't hold back her tears and let them flow." I trust you with my life. Now all I want you to promise me is to keep yourself safe. And don't sacrifice yourself for me."

"'Mione-"

"Please Draco!"

He gave her hand an assuring squeeze" I promise."

* * *

**A/N: (JUST FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW) HERMIONE'S DIARY ENTRY IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN ON THE DAY THE INCIDENT IN THIS CHAPTER HAPPENED ….**

**THREE MORE EXAMS LEFT !**

**AND ALSO … I UPLOADED A DRAMIONE ONE SHOT CALLED 'MRS-SOON-**_**TO-BE MALFOY'. **_**HOPE YOU LIKE THAT ONE ;)**

**IT'S A ONE SHOT I WROTE LAST JULY …. AND I FOUND IT RECENTLY WHILE I WAS DELETING SOME STUFF IN MY LAPTOP :P**

**UNTIL THEN … ADIOS :)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ! :)**


	13. 25th December 2002

**A/N: CHAPTER 12 :D AND THEY GO ONE STEP FURTHER :DDD**

**AND ALSO, I LOVE ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS AND WHO ADDED MY DRAMIONE ONE- SHOT 'MRS.-SOON-TO-BE-MALFOY' AS FAVORITES ;)**

**AND I'VE GOT LOADS OF TUMBLR FOLLOWERS AS WELL !**

**LOVE YOU GUYS :***ALL OF YOU … I MEAN REALLY :)**

**ALSO … I'M CHANGING THE RATING OF THE STORY TO 'T' … FOR FUTURE PLOTS … YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ;);)**

**SO ….. ENJOY AND REVIEW :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_25th December 2002_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was my first Christmas with Draco. I mean, we have celebrated many before. But today we celebrated as a couple. I couldn't believe that he actually agreed to woo my parents! You see, they have only heard all his negatives. This time, all he wanted was a chance to prove them that he was worthy of dating me. Mum had already met him the last month, and had started to take Draco like her very own son like Harry and Ron. But my dad was the one who had a problem. Yet, my Draco never fails to impress anyone. That's why I love him. Not to mention, we took a small step up in our three month old relationship._

_Hermione_

* * *

"'Mione! Draco's at the door!'" Harry called out as Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror, giving herself a last check. She wore a simple, plum colored knee length cocktail dress which flared up as she twirled around. Her hair was done in an elegant French knot and her slender feet bore modest black heels. She wore very little make up, knowing Draco preferred her natural look. Grabbing her clutch, she left her room and found her handsome boyfriend, at the foot of the stairs, holding a bouquet of fresh red roses. The moment their eyes met, he gave her a huge smile and she returned it warmly.

"Hey there beautiful." He said as he gave her the bouquet and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi." She said shyly "Ready to meet my parents for dinner!?"

Draco scratched the back of his neck. "I am nervous to be honest." He said.

"Don't worry-" Harry said, walking over to them "Jean l_oves_ you already. I'm sure John would like you too."

"I know Draco." Hermione said "You can face the wrath of my dad. I'm there with you."

"Sure he like _me_ more than you-" Harry smirked as Hermione shot him a glare "but I'm sure, you'll manage."

Draco nodded as his girlfriend kissed Harry on the cheek and the couple left arm in arm through the streets of South London.

"How far do they live!?" Draco asked.

"Just a fifteen minute walk." Hermione answered as the two walked through the snowy streets and found a couple of children playing along the road.

A boy of about seven came running over to them and gave Hermione a hug.

The brunette laughed and hugged the little boy.

"Hey there Oliver!" She cooed "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Minnie." The boy said as he looked at the couple with his glittering blue eyes "Auntie asked me to bring you home."

"Then lead the way." She laughed as the boy turned around and then turned back to look at Draco.

"And who are _you_!?" He asked innocently.

Draco smiled at him and answered "I am Hermione's friend. Her mother invited me for dinner."

"Okay." Oliver smiled, and resumed his walking and Draco gave his girlfriend a questioning look.

"He's my cousin." She explained "My uncle and aunt are on their trip to China. And they left Oliver here."

Draco smiled "He's sweet for a little boy."

"I'm not _little_." Oliver scowled as he turned to them. The adults chuckled and Hermione gave a pat on his hair.

"Okay. What about a sweet little young man?!" She asked.

The boy grumbled "Better."

They resumed their walking when the brunette leaned into her boyfriend's ear.

"Did I mention that Oliver is the younger version of _you_!?" She whispered.

It was Draco's turn to scowl and Hermione pecked his cheek.

"You're too cute."

"I'm _not_ cute." He frowned.

"Okay, you're sexy."

He smirked "Better" and gave a brief kiss when-

"Hermione Jean Granger! No S-N-O-G-G-I -N-G your boyfriend in front of your cousin!"

The couple broke apart and flushed into shades of red at the sight of Jean Granger standing on the porch, with her hands on the hips.

Draco sniggered and Hermione glared at him.

"It's all your doing." She muttered.

"But Jean blames you-"

"I hate you!"

"Love you too-"

"Will you just stand there or give me a hug!?" Hermione's mother demanded when her daughter ran over to her and enveloped her into an embrace.

"Happy Christmas mum." Hermione said.

"Happy Christmas Minnie." Her mother said giving a kiss on her cheek "And happy Christmas to you too Draco!"

To the blonde's surprise, Jean gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Same to you Jean." He said as the two broke the embrace and entered the cozy house.

"John is looking forward to meet you Draco." The mother said "He wants to see the guy Minnie is with."

Draco gulped as the two took off their overcoats and brushed the snow off their shoes. He gave a brief look to Hermione, when the father walked in himself.

"There's my girl!" The man boomed and gave his daughter a hug. Draco noticed that the father-daughter duo had the same eyes.

"Happy Christmas dad. "Hermione said when John gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Christmas to you too." The father boomed, when his eyes fell on Draco.

"And you must be Hermione's boyfriend." He pointed out.

_'Time to turn on my Malfoy charm.' _Draco thought as the two men shook hands.

"Draco Malfoy, sir." The blonde introduced himself "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure as well." John smiled as the four adults and the boy moved to the dining room.

"Minnie, can you_ help_ me with the pot roast!?" Jean asked and gave her daughter a meaningful look.

_'That surely means a girl talk.'_ Hermione thought and nodded.

Jean smiled at Draco and said "Why don't you join John on the dining table while us girls check on the food?!"

Draco nodded and followed Hermione's father to the table.

"And you young man-" the mother said turning to Oliver "Wash your hands and join the two men. And _NO_ touching the candies."

"Okay auntie." Oliver frowned and ran off to wash his hands.

Hermione shook her head and followed her mother to the kitchen. The aroma of her favorite dish brought her to drool.

"It smells amazing mum." She commented when Jean took out the pot roast and kept it on the kitchen platform.

"It's your favorite after all." Jean chuckled." Where are Harry and Ron!? I thought they were joining us!?"

"Ron has gone to Romania with Luna. She wanted to see the dragons. His brother works there."

"And Harry!?"

"He promised to spend his Christmas with Teddy. You know, godson's request." The two women laughed.

"And what about you and Draco!?"

Hermione blushed" Dinner with you and dad-"

"And after that!?"

"Back to our places. I guess-"

"You _guess_!?"

Hermione nodded "I think Draco wants to surprise me with something."

Jean raised an eyebrow "Is he going to _carry_ you to a bed of roses and then _ravish_ you!?"

"Mom!" Hermione whined in shock" We are taking it slow. And I'm sure that, that's not going to happen tonight. And before you ask me, he's not _popped my cherry_ as yet."

"Not as _yet_ Minnie. But really soon." Her mother sighed and then gave her a hug" Are you two serious about each other!?"

"Very." Hermione replied. "You know that I've been in love with him since-"

"The day he became a Death Eater. I know honey. That's why you're dad's dealing with him. You being his only daughter and child give him the rights to question him."

"He loves me mum. He loves me and has already made a lot of commitments."

"Then I'm sure that your father won't mind seeing his grandchildren in a couple of years."

"Mum-"

They broke the hug and Jean smiled" Let's rescue Draco now. Shall we!?"

Hermione nodded as they took the pot roast and crème caramel to the dining hall. Draco was happily chatting with John when Hermione sat next to him.

"How was it!?" She whispered into his ear.

Draco took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Mission _'Impress Daddy_ ' accomplished."

She rolled her eyes at him, as they started their dinner.

"So Draco-"Hermione started as they two walked arm in arm after the dinner "Where to next?!"

Her boyfriend smirked "Somewhere warm."

"Okay." Hermione nodded "Take me there."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight." He whispered and she did as he said. And in a moment, they were somewhere warm, where Hermione could smell the salty ocean. At an instant, she knew where they were.

"You brought me to a _beach_!?" She asked with her eyes closed. Draco placed a kiss on her forehead "Good guess Granger. But there is a slight correction. It's _our_ beach."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and found herself standing on a sandy beach as the waves crashed into the shore. The most beautiful part were the stars glimmering in the night sky as the moon stood bright beyond the horizon.

She looked at her boyfriend and asked "You _bought_ this!?"

Draco smiled "Your Christmas present. And that villa-" he pointed at a modern villa behind her "Is ours."

Hermione gave him a teary smile as he embraced her. "You bought this for _me_!?"

"What do you think!? You know I can buy you anything. Anything for the girl I love."

"Thank you so much. You make me feel so lucky. So blessed. _Thank you_!"

He placed a kiss on her head." As I said, I love you and I can pamper you as much as I want to."

She chuckled and slowly looked at him, waiting for his lips to touch hers. He leaned in as their foreheads touched... Their noses... And finally their lips met in a blissful moment. The world around them seemed to stop as they kissed and the waves kept crashing along the shores. Hermione was the one who broke away and smiled at him.

"Where are we!?" She asked.

"Rio." He answered "Do you want to go in?!"

She shook her head "I want to sleep on the beach. Under the stars. With you."

Draco smiled as he flicked he wand and conjured a bed from the sand around them. With another flick, their over coats were gone.

"Shall we?!" He offered her his hand, which she gladly took and the two, really soon lay on the bed, securely in each other's arms as they pin-pointed constellations in the night sky.

"That's Draco." Hermione said, pointing at the sky.

"I thought that_ I_ was next to you." Draco said playfully.

She chuckled "No silly, I meant the constellation you were named after."

"And that's Scorpius."He said pointing at another group of stars.

"Draco, do you want to name your children after stars!? I mean, it's a tradition in your family."

"Hell_ no_."he scoffed "I'll break the tradition. Or, I guess, only their middle names."

"That's nice." She smiled.

"Did I mention I want the kids-sorry; Our kids to be spoilt."

Hermione rolled her eyes "No _way_ on this earth."

"Oh come on! I want my girl to look like her mother, but be like her father. Except that, she should be brave like you."

"What do you want to name her!?"

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Danielle."

"Danielle?"

"It's a bit of a French touch. Don't you like it!?"

"It's lovely. But I won't let you spoil her-"

"Or Hermes-"

"Hermes!?"she snorted "To girly for a boy. Hayden sounds very masculine."

"Uh-uh."

"Seriously now Draco!"

"Name accepted. Malfoys _are_ masculine." He said with a smirk.

She playfully smacked him and said "Bighead."

"Bookworm-"

"Ferret-"

"Beaver-"

"Cutie-"

"Know it all-"

"Sexy-"

"Bitch-"

"My Prince Charming whom I've been in love with for the past eight years."

There. She_ finally_ said it. And he frowned. She grew anxious. What happens next!?

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He asked softly. "Tell me love!"

"Aren't you happy!?" She asked.

He grinned madly at her" Really now!? Of course I'm happy. You make me happy. Your love makes me happy. I-"

"_I love you_."

There. She said it _again_.

"Say it again 'Mione."

"I love you."

"Again-"

"_Draco_!"

"Please!"

"I love you."

He laughed and kissed her softly. They kissed each other for eternity as he swiftly moved on top of her as they kept their lips together. Her fingers wound in his hair, while his in her curls, when they broke apart.

"Draco-"

He looked at her. How beautiful his silver eyes looked under the moonlight.

"Yes-"

"_Touch_ me."

He looked at her questioningly.

"I thought you wanted to take it _slow_?!"

"I_ just_ want you to touch me. Nothing more."

"But-"

Before he could continue, she grabbed his left hand and placed it on her dress covered breast.

"There-"

"But 'Mione-"

"You're not forcing on me. I _want_ this. And I want _this_ to happen with _you_. Please Draco."

He smiled and kissed her again. And this time, his hand kneaded her breast in desperate need and she moaned. His hands traveled and touched every devouring curve of hers as his lips did works on her neck.

"I love you so much." He murmured against her skin and then their lips caught each other again. After moments, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can't wait to make you mine."

"Neither can I."

And with that, sleep welcomed them, as the stars glimmered over them.

* * *

**A/N: CONFESSIONS OF HERMIONE GRANGER ….. AND DRACO MALFOY BEING THE MOST ROMANTIC PERSON ON EARTH :) I JUST LOVE THEM …..**

**ANDDDDDDDDD ….. I'VE DECIDED TO SPLIT THIS STORY INTO TWO PARTS …. WHICH MEANS 'DRAKON DIARIES' HAS A SEQUEL :D …. BUT I'M SURE THAT MY EPILOGUE WILL BE A CLIFFHANGER …. I'VE ALREADY MADE A WRITTEN DRAFT OF THIS STORY WITH IT'S TIMELINE ….**

**UNTIL THEN .. ADIOS :D**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ! :)**


	14. 5th January 2003

**A/N: CHAPTER 13 :D**

**AND TO MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS … HELLO AGAIN! AND TO THE ONES WHO JUST STARTED FOLLOWING ME …. WELCOME ABOARD ! :D**

**THIS STORY IS GOING SOMEWHERE ;)**

**BUT THE SAD PARTS IS …. ANOTHER 4 OR 5 CHAPTERS LEFT :/**

**I KNOW …. BUT THERE'S ALWAYS A SEQUEL ^_^**

**TILL THEN …. ENJOY THIS ONE !**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_5th January 2003_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm really happy for Ron and Luna! I can't believe that he finally got the guts to propose her on the New Year's Day. Also, I have a godchild coming in another eight months! I'm really excited. I wonder how Ron's taking it. I'm sure he's really excited but really nervous at the same time._

_I almost forgot to mention that Harry and I, as the heads of our departments got an offer from the Ministry of Magic and St. Mungo's New York! It's a mentoring programme for a year's time. This means, I have to stay far away from my 'prince charming', with my 'annoying brother' for a year. I'm really confused. Should I accept or refuse?_

_Hermione_

* * *

"Now Rhea, it's going to taste bad." Hermione cooed at her ten year old patient, as she tied her small arm in a sling and was trying her best to give her _Skelegrow_.

"But Hermione!" The girl whined "I don't want it."

"You have to drink it young lady!" The girl's mother scolded her daughter" Or I'll never send you to Hogwarts."

Rhea pouted when Hermione smiled at her "Come on Rhea. For me!? I promise you a chocolate frog after this."

The girl gave a huge grin and nodded, when Hermione made her swallow the potion in a go.

"There you go." The Healer gave the choking girl a smile in satisfaction and then turned to her mother.

"She needs bed rest for the next three days. And make sure that she doesn't touch her Cleansweep again." Hermione instructed the mother with a small smile.

"Sure Healer Granger. As you say." The woman said and turned to her daughter. "Come in Rhea. Let's get you home."

The mother daughter duo started to walk away when Hermione stopped them.

"I promised my patient a treat." She smiled and gave the girl one of the chocolate frogs, kept in her desk drawer.

Rhea grinned in glee and said "Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome." The brunette smiled "Just make sure you don't hurt yourself again."

The girl nodded and walked away with her mother.

Hermione shook her head and gathered all the potions and bandages kept on the table. How much she adored children. Of course, like any other girl, she wanted a child; a little girl with straight, brunette hair and grey eyes or a mischievous little boy who looked exactly like his father. All Hermione wanted was her very own family. Just she_, Draco_ and kids.

_'Draco!? Where did he come from!?'_ She thought as her cheeks flushed into beautiful shades of pink. Now she couldn't deny having kids with her boyfriend.

"'Mione! Are you there!?" Luna called out as she walked into her office." Good you are here."

Hermione chuckled" Why are you so jumpy!?"

Luna grinned before handing her an envelope." There are three reasons. First, I still can't believe that Ronald proposed to me. Second, for _you-"_

"What did_ I_ do!?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow.

"Open the letter already!" Her friend exclaimed like an excited child.

"Okay! Okay! Slow down there Luna!" Hermione laughed as she ripped the envelope and read out the letter-

_Ms. Hermione Granger_

_I have tried to reach you many a times before. But due to various circumstances I couldn't. So now since I was in reach, I would like to break this exciting news to you._

_St. Mungo's__ New York City, gladly invites you to its __**Mentoring Programme, Summer 2003-2004**__ to mentor and inspire the young Healers in making. It is a one year programme where you get an opportunity to work as a mentor and a Healer in our country. Seeing that you have a fairly appreciative reputation in the whole of the Wizarding world, we would love to have you in our premises. It would be nice if you give us an answer regarding the acceptance at the earliest._

_Thank you!_

_Brianna Thomas_

_Head Healer_

_St. Mungo's New York City_

Hermione's jaw fell open at the offer. It was honor being invited to another country as a mentor. And on that, it was from _New York City_! She had always wished to go there as a child and see the mighty Statue of Liberty standing proud. And now, she was getting a chance.

"Oh my goodness!" The brunette exclaimed." An offer from _New York_!?"

"I know!" Luna said excitedly. "Are you taking it!?"

Hermione grimaced slightly." I dunno. I mean- I need to talk about this to my parents and Draco. I would love to go there. But staying away from my family for a year!?"

"I understand." Luna sighed as the two sat on Hermione's office couch." It's your decision."

"I'll think about it." Hermione said." And you'll be the first on to know."

"Thanks." Her friend smiled.

"Okay now, what's the last news!?"

"I'm pregnant."

_'Wait...Luna is-'_

"What!?"

"I'm pregnant Hermione." The witch smiled." Ron and I are going to have a _baby_!"

The two friends squealed as Hermione pulled in Luna for a hug.

"My god! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed." Ron would be thrilled. When did you find out!?"

"Just now. I mean, I took a test last night after all the sickness I was getting. And I missed my period by a week. So I thought it's better to check."

"How far are you?!"

"A month and a day."

"Ron is going to get a heart attack."

"He better not! He's my fiancé! We're getting married in two months. I want him to see our baby-"

"I was joking Luna. I'm sure Ron's going to be an amazing father."

"Hermione, would you like to be our baby's godmother!?"

Hermione gaped at her." I would be _honored_. Thank you Luna."

"That's the least I could do."

"Anyway Luna, seeing it's almost eight, I have to go home. Draco and I have a dinner date at my place."

"Oh sure! I can't keep you for long. Have a nice date!"

"And you have a nice time telling Ron! And take care of yourself!"

"Sure! 'Night!"

"'Night!"

With that Hermione packed up and flooed back home. Brushing the ash off herself, she went to take a nice warm shower. The brunette still couldn't believe that Luna and Ron were going to have a baby! And she was the godmother. On that, the _offer from States_. Today was indeed her lucky day.

Wrapping a towel around her, she came out of the shower and found Harry sitting on her bed.

"_Merlin's pants Harry_!" She shrieked as Harry smirked at her. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"Came to see you." Harry smiled." Ron will be joining us soon."

"But in case you have noticed-"

"You're_ just_ in a _towel,_ standing right in front of me and looking _sexy_ as hell. And I see you shaved your legs."

Hermione glared at him as she grabbed a pillow and threw it on his face.

"Get your_ arse_ off here Potter! I have a dinner date to attend-"

"With Draco." He finished for her as he got up and walked to her closet." You'll wear what I choose for you_ 'sister'_."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her annoying friend as he skimmed through her dresses and finally ended up with her nightwear.

"Hm.. Let's see." He muttered as he took out a yellow tank top which read _'Nerds Are Cool'_ and blue cotton shorts." I guess, _this_ will intimidate him. Along with-" he took out a green bra- pantie set", _this_."

Hermione flustered out of embarrassment and anger as she snatched the clothing off her friend's hands.

"Whoa! Easy there 'Mione-"

"Get out!"

"But-"

"_Get out_!"

Harry sighed in defeat and walked out of her room." Ron and I will be downstairs." He mumbled and closed the door of her room.

Hermione shook her head in anger as she put on her underwear and shorts.

"You get on my nerves sometimes Potter." She muttered, pulling the tank top over herself. "And I _love_ you for that."

Sure she _did_ love Harry for all the annoying things he did to her. Ron had often been with Luna these days and she with Draco. The brunette felt bad for her best friend just because he was single and was a fail when it came to being in a relationship. Yet, she knew that the girl he would marry would be really lucky to have him as her husband. And she could do anything for Harry; he was like the little brother (even though he was just ten months younger to her) she always wished to have.

Drying her hair with a flick of her wand, she tied it into a messy ponytail and headed for the kitchen. Over there, she found Ron munching on an apple and Harry making tea.

"Hey Ron! "She wished her friend and gave a peck on his cheek.

"Hey there 'Mione!" Ron smiled at her." It seems that Harry looks grumpy over there."

Hermione chuckled as she walked to the Head Auror and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry Harry." She mumbled." I was just shocked to see you. And you know, I was just in a _towel_."

She heard him chuckle and then found herself in a proper embrace.

"I see you are wearing what _I_ chose." He smirked.

"I didn't have any other choice." She answered." And I wanted to talk to you about-"

"About the Mentoring Programme in New York!?"

"You got the letter too!?"

"Yeah I did. Are you going!?"

"No idea. You!?"

"Depends."

"Tell me you are then I'm ready to go with you."

Harry chuckled as he broke the embrace and poured the tea into three cups. Giving one to each, they sat on the kitchen table.

"So Ron-" Hermione started", I thought that you would be with _Luna _tonight."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her while Ron asked "I'm with her every second. When I get time to spend with you-"

"She has a_ surprise_ for you."

Ron's eyes widened "What surprise -"

"Go and ask her _yourself_." She smirked when Ron got up, gave a kiss on Hermione's cheek, mumbled a good night and apparated.

Hermione turned back to Harry and answered his look" Luna is a month pregnant."

Harry grinned "So_ finally_ those two decided to _bang_ each other-"

"That's rude." Hermione frowned, smacking his arm.

"I'm happy for them though." Harry said when the two heard someone enter through the fireplace.

"_Bloody Potter_!" Hermione heard Draco mutter in anger and then turned to Harry. Her friend just raised his hands and said" I didn't do anything. I swear. But I guess I should get going. Good night."

He too, gave a kiss on her cheek and apparated. It was the moment Draco entered the kitchen.

"I'm sure _Potter_ was here." He said angrily when Hermione held him by the shoulders and jerked him to the present.

"Calm down dragon!" She said." What happened!?"

Draco scowled" Saint _Potter_ gave me around twenty of his assignments to check on!"

"And that idiot came over here!" Hermione said in realization. That's how he knew about her date." That arse!"

"I swear!" Draco said as he sat at the table and did shoulder and neck crunches.

"Hungry!?" Hermione asked.

"Not as yet." He answered.

"You look dead. Need a massage!?"

Now he couldn't say '_No' _for that. Could he!?

"Sure." He smirked and she smacked him playfully.

"You know I didn't mean _that_!" She screeched when he chuckled and got up on his feet, and gave her a kiss.

"I love teasing you." He said as she motioned him to her living room.

"Sit." She ordered.

"I'm not a _dog_-"

"Shut up and _sit_!"

Draco grunted and sat on the couch and Hermione sat next to him.

"Face your back to me." She ordered again and he followed it like a robot.

"Take off your robes-"

"Now love, aren't _you _getting_ horny_-?"

"I just asked you to take off your _robes _and _nothing_ else!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stripped to his trousers and shirt.

"Happy now!?" He scowled.

"Yes." She answered." Now relax."

Draco closed his eyes as her hands made a contact with his shoulders and did amazing crunches on them. He kept his eyes from drooping as her thumbs gave a massage on his spine. All he wished was that she gave him such good massages every night so that he could sleep peacefully at her touch.

He moaned slightly as her thumbs rubbed his neck and gave out a huge breath.

"Sleepy much!?" She asked.

"Yeah." He drawled.

"Lie down then." She said when Draco slowly laid his head on her lap. A smile crept on his face when she started to massage his forehead with her skilled thumbs, her touch lingering on his skin.

"It seems that you are _enjoying_ this." She said, as she stopped her thumb-work and raked her fingers through his locks.

"I love it." He muttered." Thanks."

She gave a kiss on his forehead. "Anything for you."

He smiled." You know, Harry got this offer from the States-"

"So did I."

Draco opened his eyes and grinned at his girlfriend. "That's great! Give me a kiss now! Seeing that I can't."

She gave out a small laugh and gave him an upside down kiss. This was a bit weird just because they couldn't control their lips in a twisted manner. Draco broke away and ran his fingers through her tresses.

"So, what have you decided!?" He asked.

Hermione gave out a huge sigh." I don't know. I don't want to leave _you_ alone and-"

"Come on! It's a once in an_ lifetime_ opportunity-"

"There are _more_ to come-"

"Yet I want you to go love. I want you to enjoy yourself. And Harry will be there with you-"

"I still don't know-"

"You have a lot of time to decide. And I'm always there for you if you seek for an advice."

Hermione sighed, as she slowly lay down on top of him and tangled their legs. Draco securely wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her vanilla scented curls.

"I don't know Draco." She said." I just don't know."

"Then go with what your heart says. "Was all he said.

* * *

**A/N: SO …. DOES SHE TAKE THE OFFER !? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK !?**

**LET ME TELL YOU …. I LOVED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**AND IT'S ANOTHER OF DRAMIONE'S VALENTINES …. AND MORE … CAN ANYONE GUESS !? ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ! :)**


	15. 15th February 2003

**A/N: CHAPTER 14 :D**

**I LOVE ALL MY FOLLOWERS ;)**

**AND REALLY SOON …. THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END …**

**THIS IS NOT EXACTLY A FILLER CHAPTER … BUT THERE IS DRAMIONE FLUFF ;)**

**WHO REMEMBERS ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS RED ROSES THEY GOT IN THEIR SEVENTH YEAR?! THE ANSWER COMES IN THIS CHAPTER ^_^**

**TILL THEN …. ENJOY THIS ONE !**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_15th February 2003_

_Dear Diary_

_Sorry I couldn't write you last night, seeing that it was Valentine's Day and whole night long, I was with Draco, sleeping in his loving embrace, on our four-poster bed of our private villa in Rio. I still can't believe that it all happened last night. He finally made me his. And it was beautiful. Each and every moment we savored, we devoured was magical. And I love him for making my first special for me. Right now, I just declined Draco's offer to join him for shower. He can be really cheeky sometimes. But that small little habit of his makes me love him even more._

_Hermione_

* * *

The previous day...

Hermione woke up as her boyfriend's breath tickled her neck. She smiled at Draco's angelic sleeping form as he kept mumbling and nuzzling her neck. His arms were wound around her bare waist and his head rested on her shoulder. Hermione blushed when she realized that the two slept only with their underwear on. It was when the events of the last night flashed into her mind. After a hectic schedule as the Head Healer, Hermione finally got time for herself after twelve hours of continuous work. Late night after her shift, she flooed over to Draco's, where they gorged loads of chocolate ice cream and seeing his girlfriend in distress, Draco gave her a massage. Little did they know that this massage would turn into a hot, sweaty snog session. Their hand touched and caressed every inch of their bodies. Hermione knew where this was going, after they ended up in their underwear. She was glad that Draco read her mind and stopped at that very moment. He promised her, that her first would be on the night; she would always cherish and remember. After their little talk, sleep welcomed them.

"And you call _me_ creepy." Draco's voice bought her back from reverie. Hermione smiled, before giving a kiss on his forehead.

"I wasn't staring. Seeing that I just woke up." She said when Draco gently rolled on top of her and their eyes met.

"Well, in that case, good morning!" He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. To Hermione's surprise, Draco's tongue darted into her mouth as their lips touched and his hand touched and caressed the skin of her neck. She responded back as her tongue fought his for dominance. Their snogging went on for ages, when there was a tap on her window.

The couple broke away, and their heads turned to the source. There stood two owls, with red roses in their claws.

Draco groaned and ignored them as started to kiss Hermione's neck.

"Draco-" Hermione started", move off me!"

"It's from _them_ again!" He drawled as he bit her shoulder and she moaned. "Do they even know that we _know_ that _they_ have been sending _us _red roses for the past four years as _us_!?"

"Come on Draco-" she chuckled", _you_ were the one who asked Blaise to send me the rose in the first place!"

"And _you_ asked the same to Ginny." Draco murmured against her skin as kissed on top of her breasts, as much as her bra could reveal. She shuddered at his touch and giggled as he blew a raspberry in her belly button.

"Okay now Draco- stop it! I need to pee!" She said between her laughs as Draco traced his finger over her stomach. "Please!"

"You're forgetting something!" Draco said innocently, when she pushed him off her and went over to the window. Caressing the feathers of both the owls, she took the roses and watched them fly away. Then turning over to Draco, she threw the roses at him and gave him a flying kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She said, before entering the bathroom.

Draco shook his head and scratched his head before pulling his sweatpants over his boxers, along with a t-shirt and headed to the kitchen.

Draco was a romantic. Yet, he denied it. He was a ladies man and loved it when each and every girl swooned over his ooh-so-sexy looks. But his eyes were always on the ugly, bookworm, _mudblood _Granger. Draco was always second to her when it came to topping his year. But he agreed with the fact that she had a hell lot of brains. And he hated her for that out of jealousy. But, who knew that_ she_ would be the woman he was bound to love? No one did. Neither did he. Yes, he was a lovesick fool, swooning over Hermione Granger and had promised himself to prove his love for her tonight.

Making fresh ginger tea for two, Draco started on Choco chip pancakes; Hermione's favorite. Today he had decided to stick to Hermione's favorites rather than his and a really memorable date was being planned in his head.

"Really love. You didn't need to make that." Hermione walked over to him in her cotton shorts and tank top and gave a peck on his cheek.

"Today is _your_ day." Draco smiled. "So you'll be getting all your favorites."

Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist from behind and leaned into him.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She murmured into his ears." Who would've thought that school bully Draco Malfoy could be such a darling?"

Draco's heart did a tap dance as she nibbled his ear.

"I think you should stop doing _that_ love." He managed to say." Or else I would have to ravish you at this _very_ moment and I _don't_ want that."

Hermione gave a last peck on his neck and freed him from her arms.

"How long do I have to wait for _it_!?" She casually asked.

"For what!?"

"You ravishing me?!"

Draco turned around and smirked at her.

"Not for long."He answered as he gave her a serving and then helped himself.

Hermione smiled. She really wanted that to happen between them. Draco was being a bit odd when it came to answering this question of hers. Although, she had a _good_ feeling about their night.

"Anyway, where are you taking me today?!" She asked innocently.

"It's a surprise." He answered." Harry has given me off today and also asked Jiggins to give you an off as well. You had a long yesterday after all."

Hermione sighed in relief as they quietly munched on their breakfast. It was when they heard someone entering through the floo.

"Good morning there Draco!" Harry wished his fellow Auror", Hermione."

"Morning Harry." Hermione gave him a knowing smile.

Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"What's bothering you Potter!?" Draco drawled as Harry sat next to Hermione.

"My _friend_ here-" he turned to the brunette", has set me on a blind date."

Draco snorted and gave his girlfriend a knowing look. This just happened to be a coincidence.

"What's wrong?!" Harry cocked an eyebrow at them.

"You see Harry-"Draco started", exactly three years ago, _I _was set on a blind date by Pansy, Ginny and Blaise."

Harry's eyes bulged out." _You_, out of _all _people were set on a blind date!? You're joking!"

"He isn't Harry." Hermione stifled a laugh.

"And how do _you_ know!?" Harry asked her.

"_I _happened to be_ his_ date, just because Ron wasn't available. "She answered.

Harry's mouth shaped into an 'O' as he looked at the couple.

"And it was the night I realized that I loved him." Hermione continued as she and Draco gazed into each other's eyes.

"Stop having eye sex with each other! At least _not_ in front of me!" Harry whined.

"Come on Potter, I know you're jealous. _I_ have a girl and _you _don't." Draco smirked when Hermione glowered at him.

"Don't mind what he says Harry." She told her friend and gave a kiss on his cheek." I'm sure you'll like your date."

"I hope so." Harry said uncertainly.

"You will and I_ know_." Hermione smiled and got up." Till then, I have to prepare for my very own date. So I have to go." She walked up to Draco and asked "When will you pick me up!?"

"At 1600 hours to be precise." Draco said as he pecked her lips." Love you."

"Love you too." Hermione said and then turned to Harry." Bye Harry! Enjoy your date!"

"Bye." Harry grumbled as Hermione walked away and the two boys heard her apparate.

Draco then turned to Harry and asked "_Why_ exactly are you here?!"

"I just wanted some advice from you. You know- _guy_ stuff." He finished awkwardly.

Draco smirked at him "I had never seen this day coming!"

"Shut up and let's get to the point!" Harry scowled.

Hermione directly entered into her bedroom and was surprised to find a bouquet of red roses and a magenta coloured dress next to it. She smiled in glee as she took the bouquet in her arms and smelled the fresh roses sprinkled with water. It was when she found a note kept on top of her dress, which said-

_'Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on'._

_I know it's not original and this song is one of your favourites. Yet I know it tells what you are to me. These roses and the dress are just the beginning. There are more to come._

_I love you!_

_Draco_

Hermione chucked and grazed her lips over Draco's name on the note. And all she knew was this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: THE OTHER HALF COMES UP IN A FEW DAYS ! SORRY IF IT BOTHERS YOU TO WAIT :P**

**BUT AS THEY SAY 'PATIENCE IS VIRTURE' ;P**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ! :)**


	16. Je t'aime Draco

**A/N: I AM RATING THIS CHAPTER 'M' FOR REASONS :P ;)**

**AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG 'Sk8r Boi' EITHER :)**

**ENJOY :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

Draco stepped out of Hermione's floo at exactly three thirty in the afternoon. He brushed the dust off his black blazer. He thought of giving her a surprise; or rather see her dressing up for the date. It was when he heard loud music from his girlfriend's room.

_'There she goes again.'_ He thought when a smile crept onto his face as he started to climb the stairs.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

Her voice lured him to her room. He didn't want to invade her privacy. But her voice was intoxicating.

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Draco felt a twitch in his pants when he found her room to be open and his jaw fell on what he saw.

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

There she was, clad, with a blue towel wrapped around what Draco's mouth was devouring for. His eyes wandered over her long, pale, waxed legs as she applied lotion on them with him going unnoticed. All he wanted was his hands all over them and his lips on her skin. And she was making it harder for him. Hermione then danced her way around the room as she slowly started to unwrap her towel when-

"Draco!" She shrieked as she spotted him and tucked the edge of her towel where it was before.

"I can't wait for you to unwrap yourself in front of _me_." Draco smirked at her.

Hermione was in loss of words.

"But-" she spluttered", you're half an hour early."

"I'm impatient." Was all Draco said as he walked to her and kissed her softly.

The brunette felt as if they were no bones in her body and she almost fell, but Draco caught her in his arms.

She moaned and broke away. "Let me get ready." She said." I'll meet you on the couch in five."

"You look really sexy when you blush." Draco said pecking her lips again as he walked away.

Hermione shook her head and smiled to herself as she closed the bedroom door. She wanted Draco to properly see her, admire her, touch her, and make love to her. She wanted all of it. Yet, they had to stop. And this witch knew why. She had a good feeling about the along with Ginny and Luna, Hermione went to one of the muggle beauty trio got themselves waxed, along with their eyebrows and haircuts. Ginny had her Italian night planned with Blaise while Luna's with Ron in Switzerland. What about her and Draco?! What on earth was he _planning_?!

Hermione put on the dress Draco got for her and squealed like a little child. It was knee length and halter neck with a silver belt along its waistline. It hugged her all the right places and showed off her dress flared as she spun around.

Hermione then brushed her currently straightened hair and parted it on her right before applying mascara matched up with his pink eyeliner and lipstick. She ended up with her silver heels before she found her boyfriend gorging on an apple.

Draco nearly threw the pieces off his mouth at the sight of Hermione in front of him. Swallowing the last pieces of the fruit, he walked over to her.

"Hey sexy." He said huskily, giving a kiss on her cheek." I see this dress fits you perfectly."

"How do you do it?!" She asked. "Knowing my perfect size?!"

"I was known as the _'Slytherin Sex God'_ for a reason." He smirked when Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up you!" She said, flushing into the same color as her dress. "And you've overdone yourself again."

"Huh?!" Draco asked, when she shook her head and opened the top three buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie before messing up his hair.

"'Mione!" He screeched." What did you-?"

"Everyone should know that _my_ boyfriend is sexy." She smirked at him, before bringing his lips to hers. Draco smirked back into the kiss when they broke away.

"Funny, Pansy said the same before we had our blind date." He chuckled and quoted his friend." _'Your date needs to know how sexy you are.'_"

Hermione laughed." She got it right. My date is sexy. Speaking of which, Blaise and I have set her and Harry on a blind date."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise." You guys are unpredictable!"

"I know we are." She smiled sweetly. "Now, where are you taking me?!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist." Somewhere I couldn't take you four years ago. But we went there."

Hermione questioningly raised an eyebrow, when Draco, instead of answering her, apparated to her dream destination.

* * *

Hermione clung herself to Draco when she felt her feet hit the ground. Her eyes were tightly shut closed and her hands grabbed his blazer from behind.

"Open your eyes love." Draco murmured when her eyes fluttered and met his silver ones. Draco smiled and said"Look around."

Hermione found herself standing on top of somewhere. Her eyes wandered everywhere when her eyes found some familiar hotspots.

"Isn't that Arc du Troimphe?!" She asked curiously when her boyfriend warped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you think?!" He asked.

"I'm sure of it." She confirmed." I can see the Louvre, Notre Dame and- oh my goodness! You got me to _Paris_!"

She turned to him with gleam in her eyes and continued "And we are on the Eiffel Tower!"

"Well guessed Granger." Draco smiled." I couldn't take you for a city tour last time. I won't let that happen again."

Hermione flung her arms around his neck and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed." I've not been here for the last ten years!" She broke away and gave him a teary smile." You know, I always used to tell mum that, one or the other day, I'll be spending my day in Paris with my _husband_."

"There is a slight correction here though." Draco chuckled." You're here with your _boyfriend_."

Hermione shook her head." That doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you."

With that, Draco dipped in to kiss her and the couple shared a proper French kiss under the French stars. Draco_ did_ ask Hermione's mother about her wish and obviously fulfilled it. He wanted this night with her to be special and wanted to show her what she was to him.

They broke away when a flash of light shone on their faces and found a very familiar boyish face grinning at them.

"Colin!" Hermione exclaimed." What are you doing here?"

"I'm just spending my days here and there." The former Gryffindor replied and then eyed at Draco.

"I never expected_ you_ to be here with _him _out of all people." He commented.

Hermione blushed" Well, Colin- Draco is my b_oyfriend_."

Colin just grinned and gave Draco a handshake.

"Nice to see you there Malfoy."

"Nice to see you too." Draco said grimly." But I would appreciate if you gave us the picture you just took."

The picture printed from his camera and Colin gave it to Draco.

"I'm keeping this one!" Draco said and his girlfriend frowned.

"Not fair!" She pouted.

"I can take another one!" Colin supplied.

"Alright then. Do that!" The brunette smiled.

"Pose!" The boy instructed and Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. The two smiled shyly and Hermione turned to peck his cheek. Instead, her lips met his in a brief kiss when there was a flash of light, yet again.

The couple broke away and laughed and Colin handed them the second picture.

"This is lovely." Hermione commented as the two kissed and laughed in the picture.

"You both make a lovely couple." Colin smiled at them." No one would've ever thought."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled." But as much as I want to stay and talk, we have to go-"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. You two carry on with your date." Colin said and waved them goodbye.

Draco scowled at him as he walked away." Bloody cockblocker." He said under his breath.

"I heard that." Hermione said." Anyway, where to next."

"Choose one. Moulin Rouge or Louvre?!"

"Louvre!" Hermione exclaimed when Draco groaned.

"I expected that!" He drawled.

Hermione glared at him, when he apparated them to Louvre.

Draco stifled a groan of annoyance as his girlfriend guided him through Louvre. Damn her and her love for museums. Honestly, he had never in his life bothered to visit the muggle Paris. But today, he did. And all because of _Hermione_.

He wouldn't say he didn't enjoy it(Draco had somehow managed to take her to Moulin Rouge and continuously flirt with her throughout the show). But promised to himself that he would never visit this part of Paris again.

After their dinner, the couple walked arm in arm with the Seine flowing by their side. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder as they sat on a bench by the river and admired at stars invading the black sky.

Draco snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, when she said-

"_Je suis allé avec ce que vous m'avez demandé sur il ya neuf ans_."

Draco looked at her and chuckled." Why are you speaking in French?!"

"I thought we were in _Paris_?!" She asked.

"Oh right. Sorry. Continue."

"_Je vous frappez sur le visage. Mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté."_

Draco raised an eyebrow at her." Really?!"

She nodded."_Peut-être un peu. Juste parce que vous l'habitude de m'appeler-"_

"I'm sorry for calling you _that_." Draco took her hands in his.

"I know you are." She finally spoke in English.

Draco cupped her cheeks and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and started to speak in the language of love-

"_Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes excuses. Correctement. Je suis désolé pour vous haïr. Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu que tu meures. Je suis désolé de vous appeler un suis désolé de laisser ma tante quand je te torturer pourrait vous sauver. Je suis désolé-_"

He was silenced by her lips falling on his and their tears meeting on their cheeks. He had got all the answers he wanted from her. This kiss meant something. This kiss meant that she had forgiven him for what he was and what he did in the past. It meant that she loved him.

She broke away as tears shone on her cheeks and said_"Vous savez que je vous ai pardonné tout simplement parce que Je t'aime_."

"Say it again." He whispered with a smile on his face.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"Draco!"

He chuckled and kissed her again as he pulled her body against his. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands wandered for what they devoured the most. Hermione wanted it all tonight. At any cost.

Draco read her mind and apparated them at an instant. He knew she wanted it and was ready to take the big step in their relationship. And he wanted it to be special for her. He had intended it to happen tonight. But not in this way.

Hermione's back met with the soft mattress with Draco on top of her. It was when they broke their kiss and yet again, grey met brown.

"Draco, I want it to happen tonight." She whispered looking into his lustful, yet loving eyes.

He brushed the brunette locks off her face and kissed her nose.

"Are you sure love?!"

"Positive. I want you to own me."

Draco smiled as he kissed her again. They kicked their shoes and heels off their feet as their hands slowly discarded the clothes off their body. The room was filled with lovely moans when they broke apart to admire each other in their naked glory.

Draco's eyes wandered over his girlfriend. No one would've ever imagined her to grow into such an attractive young woman. She had the perfect skin, perfect hips and a perfect set of breasts that every man would devour for.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured into her ears as his hands kneaded her breasts and she moaned in pleasure. "Are you really sure you want this to happen?!"

"Draco, look at me." She said when her eyes bore into his. "Believe me when I say I want this to happen. I want it to happen with _you_."

"It will hurt you-"

"I don't care. I trust you with myself." Draco chuckled as he kissed her again. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and pointed it to her abdomen, as a white light shone on that spot.

"Contraceptive spell." He explained, kissing her neck. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

And the rest of their night was spent in making love as their voices echoed the empty room and the bed slightly creaked at their harmonious both knew that this would change everything what we had and would mark the start of the new phase of their lives.

* * *

Draco woke up to the smell of vanilla giving him a wakeup call. His face was buried in the bushy mane of his girlfriend's while his arms were protectively wound around her waist. Their legs were entwined and the sheets covered them up, and her warmth luring him back to sleep.

He silently admired his sleeping girlfriend whose head rested on his bare chest and her breath tickled his skin. He smiled at the thought of their erotic session last night. Hermione had been amazing. And he was glad that he was the one to take away her virtue. That thought made his smile wider. His hands ran on her bare back as he caressed her smooth pale skin, earning a moan from her.

"You made me scream last night." He heard her mumble." Don't push your luck now."

Draco chuckled before pecking her forehead. "You have to admit that you had fun."

"It was magical." She said as she looked at him." I'm glad it was _you_."

Draco leaned in and kissed her softly and then broke away." Thanks. I hope it proved my Hogwarts title."

She playfully smacked his shoulder."_Arse_."

"_Yours_ is quite round I must say." Draco teased and she blushed.

"Where are we by the way?!" She asked.

"Our villa in Rio." He answered." We christened the bed last night. Speaking of which, are you hurt?"

"A bit sore. My thighs ache. But it will be okay." She smiled, when he took her left hand and traced his long fingers over the treacherous word engraved on her forearm.

"It was exactly five years ago you know." He said softly as he kissed each and every letter of the word _MUDBLOOD_. "I still can't believe it."

"How do you remember?!"She asked when he gave her arm a final kiss.

"I could never forget your screeches. They were my worst nightmares." He said as their eyes met." I could've lost you-"

"You have me by your side now."

"But, what if you_ leave_ me again?!"

Hermione lovingly cupped his face and said" I'll _never_ leave you. I promise. I'll always be there by your side whenever you need me. Do you understand?!"

Draco chuckled before pecking her lips "That's why I love you so much."

"And I love you too. Never ever forget that!"

He embraced her tightly and said "I'll never will."

They stayed in pure silence for moments when Hermione spoke again-

"I've decided to go to the States."

Draco gave her a huge grin "You deserve it. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. It's all because of you I'm going. I wonder what I will do a year without you."

"You'll miss me."

"I know."

"I'll miss you as well."

"I know you will."

**A/N: AND SO THEY HAVE SEX :)**

**AND HERMIONE DECIDES TO GO TO STATES. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ?!**

**AND THIS HAPPENS TO BE MY LONGEST CHAPPIE TILL NOW :DD**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**


	17. 2nd May 2003

**A/N: CHAPTER 16 :D**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND EPILOGUE LEFT ….**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_2nd May 2003_

_Dear Diary_

_Tonight we celebrate five years of defeating the darkness. Five years of defeating Voldemort and for me, five years of befriending Draco Malfoy. Who knew that I would ever bother to become friends with him? Or much worse; fall in love with him? To be honest of everyone asked me about it when I was twelve, I would think that they were barking. Right now, mum is fussing over my ball gown I chose to wear for tonight's celebratory ball. I have no idea why is she getting extremely loony to dress me up? It has never happened ever since my Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony. I guess she is not telling me something. What can it be?_

_Hermione_

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger! Will you put that pen down and close that _bloody_ diary of yours and come here so that _I_ can dress _you _up?!" Jean Granger screamed into her daughter's ears as she skimmed through her wardrobe.

Hermione sighed and closed her diary. "Mum, why are _you_ fussing about dressing _me_ for the ball?! I'm not a child anymore!" Hermione whined as she got up and her mother pouted at her.

"You may be turning twenty four in another four months but you'll always be my baby girl." Jean replied as she handed her daughter a black strapless lace bra and matching underwear.

"I can dress up on my own." Hermione whined again.

"I know Minnie. But tonight is _special_." Jean explained." Now be a good girl and put on your underwear and come back to me so that mummy can dress you up."

Hermione scowled at she entered her bathroom, shaved her legs and arms, and put on her underwear. Why was her mother fussing about dressing her up?! And what did she mean when she said '_Tonight is Special'? _Hermione ignored the thoughts as put on a robe and entered her room. Jean sat on the bed and looked at her daughter.

"Take off that robe young lady! "She ordered. "We need to get you into your dress!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her and walked around the room to look into the full length mirror.

"Oh my God!" Jean exclaimed. "My daughter has grown up_ so_ much! My sweet little Minnie!"

The brunette chuckled as her mother helped her into the gown, did her hair as well as her finishing touches.

"Mum, don't overdo it!" Hermione whined as Jean finished with taming her curls.

"All done baby. All done. You're such a beauty!" Jean said in excitement as the mother daughter duo looked into each other's eyes in the mirror.

"I still can't believe you're all grown up." Jean whispered. "And you'll be getting married-"

"Mum, I'm _not _getting married! "Hermione chuckled.

"But you've already _consummated_ your relationship with Draco, haven't you?!"Her mother asked as the girl flushed into shades of red.

"We have mum. But Draco and I, we haven't thought of marriage as yet. And with the mentoring programme in its way, I have no idea. Draco hasn't even _proposed_ yet-"

"He will. And I'm _sure_." Jean smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I love you mum." Hermione said and felt her mother's lips at the side of her head.

"Love you too Minnie." Jean said when the two heard someone entering through the fireplace.

"It must be Draco." The brunette said as she adjusted her dress and turned to her mother. "Do I look fine?!"

"You look lovely. "Jean smiled. "Have a nice night."

"Mum!"

"Alright Minnie, bye!"

"Bye! And thanks!"

"No problem."

Giving a last smile to her mother, Hermione nervously left for her date.

* * *

Draco paced in her living room in utter nervousness. Tonight, everything would change yet again between him and his girlfriend. Exactly five years ago, they took their first step; befriending and knowing each other. But this night would be different. And he was sure that Hermione would not be able to register if he was able to do the task tonight.

"Handsome as always." He heard her speak when Draco turned around and found his girlfriend descending the stairs looking like a goddess.

Her gown was a muggle evening gown of midnight blue, slit at mid-thigh from both sides and its single silver strap ran on her right shoulder till the back of the dress. Her brunette curls were pinned in half up-half down style and gracefully fell over her pale shoulders. To conclude, Hermione Jean Granger truly looked like an angel descending from heaven; his princess.

"You look stunning." Draco said when he held out his hand and she accepted it. Giving a kiss on her knuckles, he continued" I dare say that _everyone's _eyes will be on you. Not good for_ me_."

Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek" Then don't leave me alone. Or I would become the centre of attention."

"Actually I _want_ you to be." He smiled" And I've got something for you."

She raised her huge doe like eyes in question when Draco drew a silver chain with a locket shaped of an owl; its eyes studded with clear blue sapphires. Hermione lost a heartbeat when the cold locket made a contact with her collarbone and she ran her fingers on it.

"An owl is a symbol of knowledge and wisdom. And it perfectly describes you." Draco smiled at her.

"It also happens to be my animagus." Hermione said in a whisper.

"That happens to be a coincidence." Draco smirked and gave a peck on her cheek. "Ready to go?!"He asked, offering an arm.

She entwined her arm and said "Ready as always."

* * *

The couple could hear the faint sound of the orchestra as they approached the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Many familiar faces were seen and many old friends met again and gossiped about the golden couple; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

The brunette tightened her grip around Malfoy's arm in possessiveness as old enemies or rather Draco's exes laid their eyes on him and gave looks which said '_How dare you bitch_?!'

"Love, I don't care about any of them when I'm with you." Draco whispered into her ear.

"I know you don't. I just _want_ them to know that_ you_ are _mine_." Hermione smirked.

"Possessive much?" He chuckled." That's a very Slytherin attitude. I'm sure you would've ended up with me if you weren't a muggle."

Hermione rolled her eyes when a very familiar figure came walking over to her. It had been almost four years ever since she had last seen her.

"If it isn't my favorite Head Boy and Head Girl!" Minerva McGonagall boomed as she embraced Hermione and Draco." How are you?"

"We're fine Minerva." Hermione smiled." It's just been a while and I've missed this place."

"Ah! Who hasn't?" The old witch chuckled." And I have heard that you two are courting each other?"

Hermione blushed and Draco was quiet.

"Well yes we are courting each other." Draco said as he stole a glance at his beauty standing next to him." It has almost been eight months."

"That's lovely!" Minerva exclaimed." I won't say I wasn't expecting this after you two got close in your seventh year." They chuckled." Anyway, Harry and Ron are waiting for you in the Great Hall so that we could commence the speech. It's better if you join them."

Hermione nodded and followed McGonagall to the Great Hall, along with Draco when they spotted the two thirds of the Golden Trio with their dates.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron enveloped her into a hug and gave a peck on the cheek." Oh my god it's been ages ever since I've seen you in tux!"

"You've _never_ seen us in tux." Harry chuckled as he hugged her." It's a shock to see Malfoy in a tux."

Draco just smirked at them." You see I'm full of _surprises_. Only _Hermione_ knows."

Hermione reddened at his comment and then spotted a five month old pregnant Luna chatting with Pansy who happened to be Harry's date.

"Look who's here?!" Pansy exclaimed as she gave Hermione a brief hug." I thought that _Draco_ kept you occupied in bed and you happened to be running late."

"No, actually, my _mom_ insisted on dressing me up for the ball and she made me take a lot of time." Hermione smiled and then looked at Luna. "And how are you and my goddaughter in there?"

Luna smiled and rubbed her swollen belly. "We are fine. She has been kicking a lot lately. It seems that Layla is pretty much like her father."

"I heard my name." Ron walked over to them with Harry and Draco and gave a peck on Luna's cheek. My wife and my baby just love me too much. And 'Mione how was your evening with Jean?"

Hermione grunted and answered" I love mum but she can be fussy sometimes. She was behaving as if I were getting _engaged_ or worse,_ married_ tonight."

Someone snorted from her back who happened to be Draco.

"Marrying me would be a pain in the arse. Wouldn't it?" He asked her playfully.

"Actually_ you_ are the pain in my arse." She smirked." I mean, _literally_."

Draco chuckled. He never knew Hermione could talk _dirty_. Sure he and they had been sexually active and Draco tried out new stunts with her. But they ended up enjoying the pain aftermath.

Harry sensed the talk between the two and cleared his throat." 'Mione, Ron, we have a speech to deliver."

The other two nodded and left with Harry and Draco stood between Pansy and Luna.

"You know Draco-" Pansy started", I knew you had the guts to tell her that you loved her."

He quirked an eyebrow at her." When do I don't?"

She gave him a meaningful look." You seem to look nervous tonight."

Draco understood _what_ she was talking about." I guess every guy is in _my_ situation."

"You know you can do it." Luna smiled at him." You're quite a charmer and you know that."

The blonde genuinely smiled at her." Thanks. Both of you. And you know-"

"Shh... Here they go." Pansy shushed him when Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared on the stage and Harry started to speak.

"_Good evening everyone. It is nice to see familiar faces after a year. Knowing we barely get to see each other. Now, let's get back to what I want to say. It has been five years ever since I stood here with my colleague Malfoy's wand and defeated the Dark Lord. Ironical isn't it? I used my enemy's wand to defeat Voldemort._ "he chuckled" _I still wonder how it happened. But now, Draco's not my enemy anymore. We are friends; he's dating our lovely Hermione. What else can I ask for? What I'm trying to convey is that everyone had an effect of the war. They had many choices to make. Especially those who were on the dark side. Not everyone is evil nor everyone are nice. They have evil within them and it is them to decide when to bring it out._

_We lost many that night. On both the sides. And they were really dear to us. And tonight, let us toast for the martyrs who gave their precious life, just for me. And I extremely feel guilty for it. Believe me. I wasn't able to cope with their deaths. But as they say we have to move on. And that's what I did. Now let's raise our glasses for the ones we lost five years ago." _

Everyone on the Great Hall raised their glasses in mourning. Harry had gained respect in Draco's eyes. And it was when he realized he had never hated him. Draco Malfoy never hated Harry Potter. Sure he was jealous that Harry had such supporting friends. But Draco just had one; Blaise Zabini. And he wasn't present tonight.

"Thinking about _me_ mate?"

Draco and Pansy turned around and found their friend smiling at them.

"Well of course." Draco said." I thought you wouldn't turn up tonight. Where's Ginny?"

"She wasn't feeling well for the past week so I've left her with Fleur." Blaise explained." And how are you my dear Pansy? I've heard you're dating Potter?"

"Harry_ is_ charming alright!" Pansy rolled her eyes at her best friend." I'm glad you and Hermione set us on a blind date in the first place."

Blaise smirked." You're welcome. And speaking if which, where's your princess Draco?"

_'Where exactly is she?_' Draco asked himself as his eyes scanned around the hall. Finally, he found Hermione dancing with Ron.

"Dancing with weasel." Draco answered when Harry made his way to them.

"The speech was lovely Harry." Pansy smiled at her boyfriend and gave a peck on his lips.

"Thanks Pansy." Harry smiled at her and then found Blaise smirking at him." I see you've gone solo tonight?" He asked.

"You've got it right Potter." Blaise answered." Ginny is not keeping well."

Harry sheepishly eyed at him when Hermione and Ron walked over to them.

"Hi Hermione!" Blaise smiled at the brunette. "Weasley."

Ron gave a sharp nod." Where's my sister?"

Blaise gave out a sigh of annoyance." Why is_ everyone_ asking me about-?"

"Ginny is not well Ron." Hermione said." She sent me an owl in the morning."

Ron rounded on Blaise." What did you do to her?"

"The least I can do is getting her _pregnant_." Blaise answered smoothly.

Before Ron could counter, Hermione said" Luna's looking for you Ron. You better go."

Ron frowned at Blaise and walked away to find Luna. Blaise gave out a sigh of relief." Thanks Hermione."

"Not a problem." The brunette smiled." Where were you these days?"

"I was in London. Sorry I didn't drop by. I was busy and you seemed to be busy with_ Draco_ too."

Harry gave out a fake series of cough and Hermione exchanged a look with Draco when they glared at Harry.

"What?" Harry whined." I didn't _say_ anything."

"Stop teasing them." Pansy playfully smacked his arm.

Before Draco could make a snarky comment Harry looked at the brunette.

"Dance with me." He said and offered her his hand.

Hermione smiled and accepted it." Let's go."

The moment Harry took Hermione on the dance floor, Blaise turned to Draco.

"He can be really cheeky sometimes." He said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"He is always like that." Draco said." And I don't like him when he keeps giving _me_ work to spend some of _his_ time with 'Mione."

Pansy giggled." They are really close and you can't deny that. She is like his sister. Speaking of which, did Harry give you his blessing?"

"Long ago." Draco answered.

"I bet you were_ shitting_ in your pants." Blaise snorted.

Draco scowled at him." I wasn't. On the contrary, Weasley was scarier. He was acting like her father, John!"

"Well I agree." Blaise chuckled." He wasn't ready for Ginny to be with me!"

"He is pretty scary." Pansy agreed.

"Anyway, ready for the moment mate?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"So, you're saying, Jean actually came over to your place, just to dress you up?" Harry asked as he and Hermione swayed to a slow tune.

"Yeah! She was going crazy! _'My baby girl has all grown up! Oh. I'll miss her!'_" They chuckled." Honestly. As much as I love mum, she can be crazy sometimes."

"But she managed to accomplish in making you look like an angel." Harry smiled." You look really pretty love."

"And you're handsome as always." The brunette smiled back.

It was when Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Draco asked.

"Obviously you can." Harry smiled knowingly." She's your girl after all."

Draco smirked as Harry gave a peck on Hermione's cheek and walked away.

"Now my princess. Dance with me." Draco repeated the same words that of Harry when Hermione rolled her eyes and kept a hand on Draco's shoulder. The couple took the waltz position and steered their way around the hall.

"Anything you've planned after this party?" Hermione asked.

"I thought we could spend our night in Rio." Draco answered." I'm going to make love to you, under the stars." She blushed." And a four poster bed has already been arranged on the beach."

"How come you _always_ read my mind?"

"You see, you've started to think kinky after hanging out with me for the past four years. That's how I can understand how your mind works."

Hermione shook her head and found Draco kneeling down on one knee. Everyone's eyes were on them and Draco's silver orbs glimmered in nervousness. Her heart gave a hitch. Was he-

"Hermione, you know I've apologized to you for everything I did to you in the past. And you know that I've been in love with you for the past nine years. Everywhere I go, all I see is you. Your smile, your eyes, your cute little nose." She chuckled." I mean- I see your face. And you have no idea how much I am willing to give up for you. I still wish that I could be there for you the night you were caught. I still wish that I could go back in time and make it all right. But, it doesn't matter because, you are my present and I want my future to be with you."

He then took out a small velvet box and revealed the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen. It was a silver band studded with diamonds and a huge emerald rose studded in the middle. She was speechless as she clasped her mouth and years of happiness streamed down her face.

"So Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't find her voice. She knew that everyone was looking at them and their eyes were stuck on her in eagerness. And finally, she answered.

"Yes."

Draco was buzzed after what he heard." What?"

"Yes Draco!_ YES_!"

Everyone cheered, applauded and wolf whistled around them as Draco slid the ring into Hermione's finger and kissed her full on the mouth. He knew she could never say no and was expecting a positive response after what they went through. He was glad that his Hermione was going to be with him forever.

He broke away and hugged her close." I love you so much." He said.

"I love you more." She cried, clinging onto him." Draco, I want you to make love to me at this very instant!"

"Impatient are we?" Draco whispered." But I like it."

Hermione gave him a small smile when Draco look around and announced "Sorry guys but my fiancé and I have to attend another party. So please excuse us for the night."

With that, Draco took Hermione's hand and directly apparated themselves to the Brazilian beach. They landed directly on the bed as the waves crashed around them. Their hands gracefully undressed each other and their lips attacked each other. His hands were everywhere on her body as if he were worshipping her. And the whole night, their bodies did wonders which they never expected, under the starry night. And really soon, they lay breathless on the bed, with their arms around each other, and a blanket on top of their naked bodies.

"You know 'Mione" Draco said", this ring happens to be a Malfoy heirloom. It was my mother's. The moment I said that I was planning to propose to you, she gave it to me."

"But owning this heirloom means I have a lot of responsibility on my head." Hermione said worriedly.

"I'll be _sharing_ your responsibilities." He gave a kiss on her forehead." Your mother went crazy when I told her."

"That is why she was going nuts while dressing me!" Hermione said in realization.

"She was pretty excited. And so was I." Draco admitted as he ran his fingers on the ring resting on her finger." I love you so much."

"I love you too."

With that, the two fell into a dreamless sleep, entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: DRACO PROPOSES :D FINALLY ;)**

**AND I START WORKING ON MY NEXT CHAPTER :P**

**HOW WAS THIS ONE? GOOD… BAD? AND WAS JEAN BEING A TYPICAL MOTHER? I LOVED WRITING HER PART :D**

**DROP A REVIEW ;)**


	18. 10th June 2003

**A/N: CHAPTER 17 :D**

**THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY : P**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_10th June 2003_

_Dear Diary_

_I've left Draco, my friends and family and London, all of it for a year. Here I sit on the aisle seat of an airplane, writing to you. Harry has tugged my left hand and is sleeping like a baby. He looks adorable when he drools. It has been exactly five hours ever since I last saw Draco and I know that I won't be seeing him until next June. Our wedding is set for September 15 next year. Why do I have an unusual feeling about it? Why do I feel that... It won't happen? Draco, Harry and Ron have been saying that I'm glowing lately. And I just have a feeling; a bad feeling about New York and I have no idea why._

_Hermione_

* * *

Draco woke up to an empty bed on a sweaty June morning. He sighed heavily as the soft white sheets of his fiancée's bed fell off his naked body as he got up and retrieved his boxers from the floor, when he found Hermione's blue lace bra under it. His mind replayed the rezendevous of last night; of their last four months. It would all be on a halt for a year and he wasn't happy about it. Hermione was leaving in exactly eight hours and the next time he would see her would be the next June .Draco had no idea how to spend another 365 days without his fiancée.

Pulling the boxers over his waist, Draco walked into Hermione's kitchen, where he found her making breakfast, in his white shirt. It stopped just above her mid-thigh and showed her creamy skin which Draco longed to touch again after the last night. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, making her look even sexier and desirable in the morning.

Draco licked his lips before hugging Hermione from behind and burying his face into her neck.

"Don't go." He mumbled as the scent of vanilla filled his eerie head." You know you don't want to."

Hermione chuckled and turned around to look at her pouting boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave a kiss on his nose." As much I don't want to, I have to go."

"But what about our wedding-"

"We've planned it for next September. Believe me, if it was in my hands, I would've married you at this very moment."

"Then let's at least consummate our marriage." Draco murmured into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. She moaned as his hand darted under the shirt she was wearing to knead her breast. She giggled as he placed sloppy kisses on her neck.

"Draco-" she groaned." Stop it. We_ already_ consummated our marriage."

"I want to do it again."

"Draco-"

"Please!?"

Kissing him briefly, she said" After the breakfast. I'm sure we need some energy after last night."

Draco pouted, as she chuckled and pried herself off his embrace. Handing him a serving of porridge and coffee, Hermione grabbed an apple for herself and sat next to Draco on the kitchen table.

"Why are you using a muggle contraption known as an _airplane_ to travel?" He asked." You could always use a portkey."

"Harry and I wanted to travel the muggle way. It's been ages for me and Harry has surprisingly not traveled in an aircraft; knowing his history." she answered taking a bite if the fruit and giving a kiss on Draco's cheek." Someday, I'll make _you_ travel around the world in it."

"Along with our bushy head daughter asking us questions." Draco said." Just like her mother."

"Hey! I don't want my daughter to have _my_ hair-"

"But I want her to have your curls-"

"My bird's_ nest_-"

"It's beautiful. Really. I love it."

"Okay, _at least_ not my teeth-"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They are so huge like a beaver's-"

"You should thank me that it went back to normal."

She just glared at him.

"What?! I was aiming for Potter when you butted in!"

"Obviously I would. He is my _surrogate_ brother."

"Just to remind you, that year, you were a part of the _Potter-Granger-Krum_ love triangle!"

"But I wasn't with either of them!"

"But you snogged Krum-"

"I didn't!"

He just blinked his eyes.

"What?"

"Viktor wasn't my first kiss. It was Ron."

"That _weasel_-!"

"Can you stop being childish? I mean we were in the middle of a war, and I _thought_ that I loved Ron, and I kissed him just because it was a now or never situation."

"But then I'm more special."

She laughed. "Care to explain me how?"

"_I_ was the one to take your virginity. And one more, _I _happen to be your _fiancé_ who loves you like Romeo."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was hard to let this man go, when he was the one to keep her together and made her feel complete. Draco could see tears forming in her eyes, when he cupped her cheek and looked into those lovely teary brown eyes.

"Love- are those tears I see?" He softly asked when Hermione jumped off her seat and pulled him into a crushing embrace. For Draco, her unsaid words could speak more than she could herself. All she wanted to say is;_' I don't want to let you go.'_

Giving a kiss in top of her head, he said something she had never expected from him-

_"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it."_

Hermione chuckled and looked at him." Since when did _you_ start reading Nicholas Sparks?"

"Ever since you brought me into books." He smiled." I may not be with you, but that doesn't mean that I have stopped loving you. And believe me; I will never stop loving you. We might be seas apart, but just remember, you can always feel me and my love for you." He entwined his hand in hers and brought it to her chest." In your _heart_."

Hermione was touched. Extremely touched. All she did was to close the distance between their lips. Who would've ever imagined Draco Malfoy to fall in love? On that with Hermione Granger; the bushy haired, buck toothed bookworm? This question was running in her mind since the night of their first Valentine in their seventh year. Why did he fall for her? But all those questions were answered when she knew the feeling of comfort in his arms; the love behind his smallest kisses and the passion they had when they made love and above all, him proposing her to spend her life with him. They answered it all. And now, Hermione was satisfied that they actually and madly in love.

Their lips broke away for the briefest moment when stormy grey met chocolate brown and again, their lips met in a passionate brawl. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and Draco didn't hesitate to lift her up and carry themselves to her room. Their hands discarded the slightest clothing they were wearing and their bodies moved like a couple waltzing to a tune with extreme passion and love. This wasn't just sex; it was pure magic. The magic which they would make while expressing their love to each other which they never regretted.

* * *

It seemed after hours when Draco and Hermione lay sweaty and contented in each other's arms as their naked chests heaved rapidly under the bright sunshine peeking from the window. Hermione played with the thin line of blonde hair on Draco's chest while he kept rocking her back and ran his fingers through her curls.

"Draco-"

"Hmm?!"

"What's the time?"

Draco glanced at the electric alarm click on Hermione's side." Almost eleven." He answered." Why?"

The brunette's eyes widened in horror as she sat on the bed.

"Shit." He heard her mutter.

"What happened?" He asked, trying his best not to stare at her breasts.

"Harry is coming within an hour to pick me up." She said getting up from the bed, leaving Draco's eyes to follow her naked form around the room." And I've not even taken shower!"

The blonde chuckled as she started to rummage her closet for a fresh pair of underwear and travel clothes. He too slid off the bed and walked over to her.

"Let's take a shower together." He suggested, giving a kiss on the cheek. "Harry wouldn't even know what happened."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes as she threw a fresh piece of his clothing and towel from the adjacent closet at him.

Draco smirked and followed her into the bathroom." I know you're not going to see _this_ Draco for another year."

* * *

"Hermione! Are you there?!" Harry called out as he flooed into her fireplace, with two large suitcases.

"Just a moment Harry!" He heard her reply." Make yourself comfortable till then."

Harry obeyed what she said as he walked over to her kitchen helped himself with a glass of water. It was when he heard a series of footsteps above him which slowly subsided. He knew that she was walking down the stairs and coming into to the kitchen. But-

"Morning Potter!" Draco wished him, as he joined Harry in the kitchen, fully dressed and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Morning." Harry nodded curtly." Where is 'Mione?"

"She is doing her last minute packing." Draco replied. The two were in a comfortable silence when-

"Draco, you're getting promoted."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him." _What_-?"

"I've already talked to Kingsley and he's fine with it. I'm promoting you as the Deputy Head Auror."

Draco looked at him in astonishment. He had never seen it coming.

"What? But Harry, isn't Ron-"

"Ron declined the position and he asked me to give it to you because _you_ deserve it." Harry smiled." And if I am comfortable with Hermione being with you out of all, why wouldn't I agree on giving you such a position?"

Draco genuinely smiled at him. Harry finally believed that every Malfoy can change. And he was honored.

"Thanks." He said softly." But you _really _didn't need to do this!"

"You deserved it Draco. Believe me."

The two men exchanged a look of understanding when Hermione climbed down the stairs, with two suitcases larger than Harry's.

"So, what did I miss?" She asked.

"It's better if I tell you later because the taxi is waiting at your doorstep." Harry chuckled when the trio turned the wards on and left for the Heathrow airport.

* * *

Ron and Luna had decided to show up at the airport. They sat on one of the benches when Harry, Hermione and Draco saw them. The couple madly grinned at them and waved.

"'Mione! I'm going to miss you." Ron said, enveloping Hermione into a hug." It's going to be hard time for all of us."

"Especially with your goddaughter on her way." Luna said, as Hermione released herself from Ron and gave her friend a hug.

"Aww... I'm going to miss you guys so much." Hermione said, finding her eyes in tears." Especially my little Layla."

"I'm going too you know!" Harry playfully said, waving his arms to grab Ron and Luna's attention. They chuckled and enveloped him into a hug as well.

"No one's going to miss you Potter." Draco smirked.

"Well, you were the one who didn't want me to die in the first place" Harry smirked back at him." That's why you saved our arses. Didn't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes when Hermione chuckled.

"Come on now love. Admit it that you'll miss him as well." She cooed.

"Alright. I admit." The blonde solemnly looked at Harry." I'll miss you too. But would kill you if _anything _happens to my fiancée."

"Wouldn't even think of doing anything to my _sister_." Harry scowled." I thought you had gained enough trust in me after I promoted you-"

"You didn't tell me that you got_ promoted_!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise as her eyes widened at Draco.

"That's what Harry and I were talking about in the kitchen. I'm Deputy Head Auror now."

All she gave him was a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said, placing kisses all over his face.

"Thanks." He smiled." But I guess, my treat is in a halt for a year."

Hermione rolled her eyes when there was a passenger announcement.

"That's us 'Mione." Harry said." We have to go."

Hermione sighed in Draco's arms." I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too love." He said placing a kiss in top of her head." But what are owls for?"

She chuckled and gave him a long kiss on the lips. She knew that people were staring at them, yet they didn't mind.

"Guys, you are in _public_!" Ron's voice got them back to reality when they broke away and smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"This _isn't_ goodbye Hermione."

"I know Draco. I know. Goodbye for now. We meet the next June. Three months before our wedding. Deal?"

"Deal."

Giving a last peck on his lips, Hermione started to walk away from him with Harry. Before they entered the gates, she turned around and waved at him again. Draco couldn't help but smile as he waved her back and watched her going away from him. She might be seas apart, but she would always be with him; in his heart. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: SO THIS HAPPENS TO BE THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY ….**

**NEXT COMES THE LAST CHAPTER AND THEN THE EPILOGUE :)**

**DROP A REVIEW ;)**


	19. 1st July 2003

**A/N: HERE COMES THE END … LET ME WARN YOU , IT'S TRAGIC :| **

**ESPECIALLY FOR DRACO AND RON … ANY GUESSES ?**

**AND I WOULD RECOMMEND THE SONG '**_**IT WILL RAIN'**_** BY BRUNO MARS PLAYING ON YOUR PLAYLIST WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_1st July 2003_

_Dear Diary_

_How hard it is to lose someone you love more than your dear life? This is not the first time fate has played with me. We all know that life is like a game of gamble. You never know when the thing you treasure the most is taken away from you, right in front of your eyes. I know this feeling. This very feeling plays with your heart which is like a glass. It shatters into pieces once someone throws a stone at it. Tonight, I've lost Hermione. The bushy haired bookworm; the brightest witch of our age; my only love; my fiancée. Fate had its ways. That's why she isn't here anymore. Now I know why love was so important for Harry. Now I understand how is it to lose someone you treasure the most and how much you cry for you enemy. Yes, I lost him as well. He had been a great friend. A really supportive one. And I cry for him. I cry for whatever I did to them and I cry for the girl I love and always will; Hermione Granger. _

_Draco_

* * *

It had almost been three weeks ever since Harry and Hermione had left for New York. For the first week Draco had been exchanging letters with his beloved. But he wondered what had happened that he had stopped receiving her letters after that week. He knew that Hermione usually replied to each and every word of his. Yet he still waited for an owl to peck on his window and deliver a letter to him. He waited to see her neat, cursive handwriting and smell her unique scent from the parchment. He waited, he waited and he waited.

Draco sat in his kitchen, helping himself with some cereal as he tuned into muggle radio. He smiled at the thought of how that contraption came into being in his apartment-

* * *

_"Draco, why don't you have a radio?" Hermione asked as she made them breakfast._

_"Maybe because I don't know what it is." He playfully said, giving a peck on her cheek._

_"Come on! Don't fool around! You know what it is! Every time you come over to my place, you keep asking me about that blasted thing-"_

_"Okay! You got me!" He raised his arms in surrender." But why would I like to keep it in my kitchen?"_

_She just merely rolled her eyes at him." You see, I happen to be partially living with you and you know that I have a habit of turning up the radio every morning."_

_She pointedly looked at him and he laughed. "Then consider that as a small little present from you to me."_

_"What?"_

_"You buy me a radio and believe me, I'll turn it up every day after you go."_

_Hermione leaned over and gave him a kiss._

_"Do you promise me that you'll listen to it every day?" She innocently asked._

_"Why not? Anything to keep you and your things close to me.__"_

* * *

He chuckled at the memory when someone apparated into his kitchen.

"Malfoy!" It was Ron," where are you?"

"In the kitchen." Draco called out when the ginger came walking into the room.

"What brings you here early in the morning?" Draco asked as he sipped his coffee." Tea? Coffee!" He further offered.

"No thanks." Ron waved his hands." Kingsley wanted us to work on this case. It's important it seems."

"What is it about?" Draco asked as the two men sat at the coffee and Ron handed him the files.

"I dunno. He didn't say anything about it. Apparently our Minister wants us to solve it on our own. And he asked me to check today's Daily Prophet. Merlin knows _why_?!"

Draco opened the file and studied the notes. They all were about the Death Eater attacks in New York. His heart flinched at it. What if _Hermione and Harry_ were victims of these attacks? But there was one question being unanswered.

"Why are _we_ on this assignment? Isn't the _American _Ministry of Magic responsible for solving it?" Draco asked Ron.

"I dunno." The red head shrugged." There must be a reason."

Just then, there were a series of pecks on the window. There was an owl sitting by its edge with something in its claws.

"That must be the Daily Prophet." Draco muttered, skimming through the notes." Ron can you get it? And there are owl treats kept next to the window. Feed it."

Ron nodded as he got up and opened the window. Giving the owl some treats, he placed a couple of Galleons into the pouch it was carrying as it flew away. The moment his eyes fell on the front page of the newspaper, Ron's eyes widened in horror.

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed as his hand started to shiver and Draco jumped off his chair.

"What is it Ron?" He asked him carefully.

"Draco, I don't think-" Ron stuttered.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy, _don't_-"

"Fucking hell Weasley, just-" Draco walked over to him and snatched the newspaper. His jaw fell in surprise and fear as he read the article.

_**TWO THIRDS OF THE GOLDEN TRIO MISSING! WHERE CAN THEY BE?**_

_**It has come to our information that Head Auror, Harry Potter and Healer Hermione Granger have been reported missing after the Death Eater attack in the American Ministry of Magic last week. Sources say that they were at a confidential ministry meeting when there was a rampage of Death Eaters. Many were injured and killed in these attacks while there was no sign of our heroes. The British Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot, has assigned Aurors Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley for the investigation, knowing their relations with Potter and Granger. One question comes into being; are they dead? Answer to it is most likely. Reason being that there were no survivors found in the Ministry meeting hall and Hermione Granger's unique owl pendant was found in the debris. To conclude, the chances of finding our Miss Granger is null but are hopes are up for our 'Chosen One.' Full report pg. 14.**_

Draco dropped the newspaper in shock has his body started to shiver in horror. Hermione _couldn't_ be dead! She just couldn't! They were surely lying! Daily Prophet was lying! But, she had stopped replying to his letters last week. And Draco knew that she would never do that. Hermione was never like that. What if she had actually lost her life? What if- she _actually_ died?!

Ron's jerks on his shoulder got Draco back from his thoughts. His eyes rimmed with tears and e seemed to lost his voice.

"Draco, calm down mate! They're not dead! I know. And- Hermione can _never _die! She just can't leave us! She can't leave _you_. I know she's still around us. We can still feel her Malfoy. She is still with us. She will _always _be with us."

It was hard for Draco to breathe. He just wanted to jump into an ocean and give up his life to meet Hermione in heaven. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Draco, we are in this together. We will prove them that Harry and Hermione are still alive! And-" Ron continued." We will find them."

"Can you leave me alone please?" Was all Draco could say when Ron stopped jerking him and tentatively studied his face." Please Ron. I promise I won't do _anything_ to myself."

"Are you sure?" Ron's voice quivered as he spoke.

Draco nodded." Please Weasley. I just want some time to register. And I think you should go back to Luna. She'll get a bigger shock. On that she is pregnant."

Ron nodded and wiped the tears on his freckled face before it started to stream down. Patting Draco's shoulder, he said" Take care mate." With that he apparated.

Draco was left alone in his apartment as the songs kept playing in its background._ Hermione's_ favorite love songs. He couldn't help but silently cried; for Harry and for the girl he ever loved. He had lost her. And still couldn't understand why it had to happen with _him_. At an instant, he ran to his bedroom and found a picture of his and Hermione on the nightstand. It was the picture taken by Colin Creevy in Paris. He got hold of the frame and lovingly caressed his fingers over Hermione's freckled cheek as the couple kissed and laughed. Draco wasn't ashamed of crying. He thought about the night they spent in Rio the very same day the picture had been taken and the talk they had the next morning ran as a flashback into his mind-

* * *

_"It was exactly five years ago you know." He said softly as he kissed each and every letter of the word MUDBLOOD. "I still can't believe it."_

_"How do you remember?!"She asked when he gave her arm a final kiss._

_"I could never forget your screeches. They were my worst nightmares." He said as their eyes met." I could've lost you-"_

_"You have me by your side now."_

_"But, what if you leave me again?!"_

_Hermione lovingly cupped his face and said" I'll never leave you. I promise. I'll always be there by your side whenever you need me. Do you understand?!"_

_Draco chuckled before pecking her lips "That's why I love you so much."_

_"And I love you too. Never ever forget that!"_

_He embraced her tightly and said "I'll never will."_

* * *

"You _lied_ to me Hermione!" He cried." You _left_ me! You left me."

Draco kept crying like a little child who broke his toy for what seemed like ages. His heart was bleeding; it was immensely hurt. And he never blamed Hermione for it.

"I love you Hermione. I'll always will." He whispered to himself, when a muggle saying came into his mind-

"_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever."_

* * *

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME IF I KILLED HERMIONE AND LEFT HARRY MISSING … THERE IS A REASON I HAD TO DO THIS …. WAS IT GOOD? BAD? WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS IN THE EPILOGUE? LET ME KNOW WHILE YOU DROP A REVIEW :)**


	20. Epilogue: 5th June 2007

**A/N: FINALLY THE EPILOGUE :D**

**THERE IS A SURPRISE FOR YOU IN IT :)**

**THE EVENT TAKES FOUR YEARS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER ON DRACO'S 27****TH**** BIRTHDAY …**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ….**

* * *

_5th June 2007_

Draco Malfoy woke up in the morning of his twenty seventh birthday in his apartment. For him, it was another normal weekend where he would go and visit his mother or spend his day with Blaise and Ginny. He seemed back to normal after the tragedy he faced almost four years ago. But that would be a _big white lie_ if he ever said it.

He grabbed the framed picture kept on his nightstand and looked into his lover's chocolate brown eyes gleaming with excitement. The couple kept showing their affection to each other as a tear slid off Draco's eyes. It had never been a day without missing Hermione in the last four years. Her eyes, her laughter, her smile, her touch, her kiss still haunted Draco's thoughts. He and Ron did go to New York for further investigation. But didn't find any clue or any trace of Harry and Hermione. The Death Eaters had sacrificed themselves after attacking the duo. But unfortunately they didn't get what they were looking for.

Draco kissed the giggling Hermione in the picture and smiled sadly." Why aren't you here today? I thought you promised me?"

He sighed before placing the picture back on the nightstand, when he heard someone enter through the floo. At an instant, he got up and put on a sweatshirt over his bare torso and headed for the living room. The next thing he knew was a two year old boy hugging his legs tightly.

"Uncle Dwaco!" The boy exclaimed when Draco laughed and scooped up into his arms.

"Sir Antonio." Draco smiled." How are you today?"

The boy squealed as his brown eyes that of his mother glimmered under the sunlight and gave a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Hapee Bday!" The boy said, giving him a small drawing as he rummaged it out his pocket.

"Thank you sir!" Draco said when Blaise and Ginny Zabini came walking over to him.

"Tony was really excited today." Ginny smiled when the little boy was set on the ground by his godfather." Just because he would get chocolates."

Draco smiled when Ginny gave him a hug. After Hermione and Harry's disappearance, Ginny and Luna, other than Pansy became his close female friends. Ginny was like his therapist. He owed her a lot after she asked him to become her first born's godfather.

"Happy birthday." She said, placing a kiss in his cheek." Any plans for today?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders." No idea."

"Come on mate!" Blaise exclaimed as he bounced Tony in his arms." You _need_ to have some fun!"

"Fun!" Antonio repeated after his father bringing a small laugh from Ginny's and Draco's mouths.

"See, even _Tony_ agrees!" Blaise exclaimed.

Draco smiled and shook his head." I just don't feel like."

Ginny understood his words. They told something he failed to hide.

"You're missing _her_ aren't you?"

Draco's grey orbs met Ginny's soft brown ones in understanding. They were a bit darker than that of Hermione's. That's why they never failed to understand him.

"What do you think?" Draco softly asked.

Ginny sighed when Blaise spoke." Mate, I'm sure Hermione wanted you to move on. I know. Her and Harry leaving us was just unfortunate. But you can't bring her back."

"I know Blaise." Draco said." I just wished that I had a time- turner."

Blaise nodded, when there was a peace on the window. It was curious to see an owl at his window. And it didn't look familiar.

"Who could it be?" Draco muttered audibly as he walked over to retrieve the letter from the owl. Feeding it a treat, Draco stroked his feather before it flew away.

"It might be from Ron." Ginny said. "Or it might be Luna's new owl.

Draco nodded as he opened the letter and his eyes met a untidy handwriting which he hasn't seen in ages. What took his breath away, was what the letter said-

_Dear Draco_

_I know it has been almost four years ever since you had last seen my writing and I know a lot has changed in these years. I wish I could contact you long before but from what my friend says, that today was the right time for you to know that I'm alive and I'm in hiding. There are a lots of moments you missed and there are a lot of things for you to know. So now I write to you my dear friend, in good health on your special day. I want to meet you Draco. Make sure that you are fine. And want to tell you the reason of my disappearance. I'm waiting for a reply. And if you think that I'm a Death Eater, here's a proof I'm not- I saved your life in the Room of Requirement during the war._

_Your Friend (if you consider me as one)_

_Harry_

_P.S- Hermione is alive and is safe and sound with me. But she is not the same Hermione we used to know. Everything has changed._

Draco re- read the letter again and again and again. His hopes turned up again. Harry was_ alive_ and so was_ Hermione_! Thank his lucky stars to give him a sign that she was alive and was in good hands. But, what did Harry mean by _'everything has changed'_?

"Draco-" Ginny started.

"It's from_ Harry_."

Ginny snatched the letters from his hands at an instant as Draco kept blabbering." They are alive. I still can't believe it! And Hermione- I'll get her back. Whatever is wrong with her, I'll fix it up. I'll fix her up. And-"

"Are you sure it is _him_ mate?" Blaise worriedly asked him.

Draco smiled confidently as tears came into his eyes." It is him."

This letter from Harry made him the happiest man on earth. And Hermione being alive brought his hopes back. He had to tell Ron just because he deserved to know about his best friends. But again _Hermione being alive_! He couldn't stop thinking about her as the very famous muggle quote ran in his head-

_'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it was forever yours. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be.'_

* * *

**A/N: AND THIS STORY ENDS WITH A CLIFFHANGER!**

**DON'T WORRY THOUGH … I'LL BE POSTING THE SEQUEL WHICH I'VE NAMED '**_**Fix You' **_** REALLY SOON AFTER FINISHING MY HARRY-HERMIONE FIC …. ANYWAY … THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY AND STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL :D**

**AND AS FOR TELLING ME HOW THE STORY WAS, DROP A REVIEW OR A PM. IT MAKES ME HAPPY ! ^_^**


	21. Author's Note

A/N : Sequel 'Fix You' now up.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. :)

(Updated: 23/6/13)


End file.
